Letters to a Stranger
by momma2fan
Summary: Bella was a teacher at San Bernardino High. What started as a class project slowly becomes something more. Edward is fighting in Afghanistan when he receives a letter that will change his life. What happens when love blooms through letters?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters..I am only borrowing them.**

**AN: So this is my new story. It has been in my mind for a while and I needed to get it down.**

She sat at her desk going over lesson plans. She had been going back and forth on a project for her English classes. Teaching freshmen in high school was a challenge, especially in the advanced program. She finished organizing her notes and then put everything in her bag. She had one more trip to make before heading home.

Her heals clicked on the sidewalk as she walked to her car. Her late model Jeep Cherokee, thundered to life. _Guess it's time to go to the shop again._ She knew it was on its last legs, but she refused to let it go. It was the last thing her brother had given her before he left for Afghanistan. She hadn't heard from him in months. She shook off thoughts of Jasper, and put her car in gear heading to the local recruiting station.

She parked in the near empty lot and took a deep breath. Opening her door she slowly exited the vehicle and headed toward the door. Upon walking in she saw posters and a wall full of information. All screaming, _Join Us. _She cringed when she thought of all the young men who had lost their lives and the others who were fighting for our rights. _Damn you Osama Bin Laden._

Thank God those SEALs had got him and taken him out. This was the best way she could think of to give back, other than the care packages she consistently sent to Jasper.

A voice broke her from her musings. "Can I help you miss?"

She looked to the voice and met the eyes of the man in front of her. He was tall with brown hair and intense blue eyes that looked as though they had seen too much. She realized that he probably had. She finally found her voice and responded. "Yes. I would like to speak with you, if you have a moment?"

"Are you from the press?" She shook her head. "Then what can I do for you miss..?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Isabella Swan." She held out her hand.

He took it in his large one. "I'm Sergeant Emmett Cullen. Have a seat and tell me what I can do for you." He indicated a chair across from his desk.

"I teach the advanced placement English classes at San Bernardino High School. I am working on an assignment and I thought you could help me." She explained.

Sgt. Cullen sat back in his chair and looked at the woman across from him. She was young and beautiful with brown hair and expressive brown eyes. Her full lips were cherry red and he watched as she bit on her bottom lip and blushed under his scrutiny. "Well Miss. Swan, what did you have in mind?"

"I would like to have them each write letters to someone overseas. I would be grading them of course, but I was hoping that I could have them write to one specific unit. What I would need from you is an address or whatever so that I can mail them."

He thought for a moment. He had heard of schools doing this, but had never been approached before. "How many students do you have?"

"I have five classes of fifteen students."

"So you want me to find you a unit that contains seventy-five soldiers?"

"No! Of course not. I would prefer that each class wrote to someone different. I would write a letter to each of the commanding officers to explain the project and to let them know that a return letter is not required. However, if the respective soldier _chooses_ to write back I am certainly not going to stop them. The original letters would be the only one that would be graded." She held her breath and waited.

Finally he got his thoughts together and spoke. "Give me a couple of days to put together the information and find out what the protocol is and I will get back with you."

She let out a breath and smiled. "Thank you. Should I stop by here on say, Friday? Will that give you enough time?"

"Certainly." He looked up as the bell rang. He rose indicating that the conversation was over.

She stood and gathered her belongings. She shook his offered hand and left the recruiting office and made her way back to her small home. It was located four blocks from the high school in a quiet neighborhood. It was two bedrooms and one bath. Had a functional kitchen and a great yard.

Her phone was ringing when she stepped inside. Throwing her bag down she rushed to answer it. "Hello."

"Bella?"

"Hi, Mom." She sighed and slipped out of her heels.

"Where have you been, honey? I have been calling for an hour." Her mother whined.

"I had things to do after school, Mom. You could have called my cell if it was that important."

"Oh, well. I just wanted to see how things were going with Jacob. Has he proposed yet?"

She had been seeing her boyfriend Jake for a couple of years and knew that he wanted to settle down. She just felt something was missing in their relationship. "No."

"Well let me know when he does. I have found the perfect wedding dress for you and I can't wait for you to see it."

"Mom! He hasn't proposed and I don't know what I will say _if_ he does." She was annoyed with her mother.

"Well you'll say yes, baby. You and Jake are perfect for each other. You 've been together this long. You will have a wonderful future and give me beautiful grandchildren." Renee was confident.

The doorbell rang saving her from any more assumptions on her mother's part. "Mom, someone's at the door. I have to go."

"Okay, sweetie. Call me soon." Bella disconnected the call and walked to her front door. She smiled when she saw the person on the other side.

Alice bounced through the door and plopped down on the couch. "Did you just get home, B?"

"Yes. Give me a second to change and then we can go okay?" She walked to her bedroom and pulled out her jeans and a blue sweater. Once she was changed, she took her hair out of her clip and let it flow past her shoulders. She ran a brush through the silky locks and slid on some baby doll slippers. She walked to the living room and rejoined her friend.

Alice lived next door and her and Bella had developed a close friendship in the year since they met. They had a standing date every Wednesday for dinner. Alice was single and Jacob understood Bella's need for some girl time. They piled into Bella's car and were off to their normal destination. The Wooden Nickle pub and eatery was their favorite Wednesday place. It was loud and entertaining and they had made a few friends there.

When they walked in they smiled at people they knew and found a table. Paul saw them and came over with their usual beverages and place them in front of them. "Ladies, are we having the usual tonight?"

Alice giggled, "What else would we get?" Paul smiled and walked away to go place our food order. "So tell me, what's going on with you and Jacob?"

She sighed, "I don't know Ali. My mom called and asked me if he proposed yet. I think he is planning on it. What am I going to do?"

"Do you love him, B?"

Bella took a swallow from her bottle of Bud. "I care a great deal for him. But I don't think I love him like that. Don't get me wrong the sex is great, but to me, that's all it is. Sex. I want someone who lights me on fire. I want some to make love to me. With Jake it's more, wham bam thank you ma'am. I need more than that."

Alice took a moment and drank her beer. Before she could speak Paul walked up with their food. He smiled and left. Alice took a bite of her burger and moaned. She swallowed and finally spoke to her friend. "B, I think you need to tell him. There is no point dragging this out when you could both be happy with other people."

"I know, your right. I just hate to let go you know. Other than you, he is the only person I can talk to. You guys are the only ones I can tell how worried I am about Jasper. I haven't heard from him Ali. What if something has happened to him?"

"Then I am sure your parents would tell you. You can't keep worrying about him like this, B. You'll go insane." They finished their meals in silence and signaled to Paul for the check. Alice bought last week, so tonight this was on Bella. After they paid, they rose and were walking out when Bella saw a familiar face.

Sgt. Emmett Cullen was seated at a table with a very pretty blonde woman. Bella tapped Alice's shoulder, "Doesn't that look like Rosalie?"

Alice followed the direction of Bella's finger and squealed. "Rosie!"

Bella and Alice soon found themselves wrapped in a tight hug with a friend they hadn't seen in several months. Rosalie had disappeared for a while when her relationship with Royce King had ended abruptly. No one knew the whole story, but there had been a lot of speculation.

"Rosie, we missed you. When did you get back?" Alice was off.

"I missed you guys, too. I've been back for a month. Emmett got assigned the recruiting station here. So I came home with him." Bella's eyes shifted over to the hulking man that she had met with earlier.

"Nice to see you again, Sergeant." She spoke.

"You as well, Miss. Swan." He replied politely.

"You two know each other?" Alice questioned.

Bella looked at her friend. "Sgt. Cullen is going to help me with my class' projects."

Alice just nodded her head. She was struck with an idea and turned to the man that remained seated. "Is it possible for you to find out the whereabouts of soldiers?" She asked.

"Alice!" Bella hissed.

"The only thing I can find out ma'am is if a person is deceased or MIA. Was there a specific soldier you were looking for?"

Bella was shaking her head as Alice said, "His name is Corporal Jasper Swan. He is Bella's brother and she hasn't heard from him for a few months."

Sgt. Cullen looked at the woman that was different from the one he met earlier this afternoon. Gone was the professional teacher and in her place was a vulnerable young woman. He thought of his brother Edward and thought that she would be perfect for him. He wondered if she was single. He would have to talk to Rose about it. He wasn't going to push since Edward still had two years left on his tour. He knew first hand how hard it was to have a loved one across the ocean and he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Rosalie watched the exchange and knew where her boyfriend's mind had gone. He had been in a relationship prior to theirs and she had cheated on him while he was serving his country in Afghanistan. He was risking his life every day and she didn't care. Kind of like Royce had never cared about her. If he had him and his rich buddies wouldn't have gang raped her. She knew that Bella was dating someone she just wasn't sure how serious it was. Having not been around for the last few months.

Bella waited for the answer to Alice's question. She didn't want to get her hopes up that Sgt. Cullen could tell them anything. But she longed to hear how her brother was. Her parents wouldn't talk about it. It was like, as long as his name wasn't mentioned then he was alive. Of course, Bella didn't know if he was.

"I will see what I can do. I don't think I will be able to get any information for you though. Miss Swan, If I find out anything, I will let you know on Friday."

"Thank you. See you then." Bella said goodbye to Rose and grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her from the restaurant. Once they were safely in her car Bella let her have it. "Alice you are unbelievable. How could you do that? You know that I have explored every avenue to find out about Jasper. That was so embarrassing."

"Chill out, B! If he doesn't find anything, then there is no harm done. He can make discreet inquiries and not have to go through all the red tape that you do." Alice was satisfied with her explanation.

Bella drove home the rest of the way home in silence. She pulled into her driveway and she and Alice parted ways. As soon as she was inside, she sent Jake a text letting him know she was home and heading to bed. She had an early day ahead of her tomorrow and didn't want to be tired and dealing with students. They were having a pop quiz and she needed to get up early and get the copies made. She crawled under the covers and hugged her pillow tight. She said a prayer for her brother and the other serving men and women and drifted to sleep.

Somewhere on the other side of the world a lone figure was staring at a picture of a young brunette with expressive brown eyes.

**AN: Well? Love it? Hate it? Leave me your thoughts. I promise I am going to complete **_**A Good Thing**_**, but I have been thinking of this one for a while now. If anyone wants to Beta this please PM me. I could use some assistance with this one..Thanks for giving it a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters..but a girl can dream *wink, wink***

**AN: The response to this story has been overwhelming. Thanks to those who reviewed and added me to their alerts. I love it. As you must have realized this story is in third person, my first attempt at this, so if you ever get lost or don't get something just send me a message. Now on with the show...**

Bella was in her classroom by seven-thirty. She had copies of her quiz printed and face down on all the desks before her students started filing in. As the final bell rang, she closed the door and started her class.

"Bags and books on the floor. There is a quiz on your desks on the material we have covered so far this semester. Let's see what you have learned. Begin." The grumbles and shuffling of papers greeted her. "Quietly, please."

She sat behind her desk and massaged her temples. She hadn't slept well, nightmares had plagued her. This not hearing from her brother was starting to affect her sleep. She secretly hoped that Sgt. Cullen would be able to glean some information for her. She wasn't going to hold her breath.

Sgt. Emmett Cullen sat behind his desk holding a report in his hands that contained the whereabouts of one Cpl. Jasper Swan. Without his families knowledge he a joined the special forces and was in deep cover. He was still receiving his mail, but could have no contact until his assignment was complete. Special forces are trained to perform high-risk dangerous missions that conventional units cannot perform. These soldiers need to be physically and mentally robust and have the confidence, courage, and skill to operate individually or in small teams, often in isolation and in a hostile environment. Emmett only hoped that Jasper was up to the challenge.

"Time." Bella called. "Pass your quizzes forward and I will have your grades by tomorrow." The bell rang as she finished collecting the papers. Her students quickly filed out of the class. Bella was not so naive to know that by the time her third period class came in that the quiz would still be secret. So she always prepared several different quizzes in case someone decided to cheat and share information. This was her free period, so she went to the lounge and grabbed a diet coke and then went back to grade her papers and prepare for the next round.

Bella heard a buzzing coming from her bag as she was grading. She pulled out her cell phone and saw that it was Rosalie. She answered with a friendly, "Hey, Rose. How are you?"

"Are you in the middle of class?" Rose asked.

"No, this my free period. What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for not asking any questions last night Bella. And for dragging Alice out of there before she could."

"Is everything okay, Rose?" Bella asked, concern in her voice.

"It's getting there. I see a counselor three times a week and having Emmett really helps. That's where I met him you know. We go to the same therapist. He was suffering from PTSD and then finding out about his girlfriend.." She trailed off. "Anyway, we were both in the waiting room and one day we just started talking. You know how hard it is and was for me to talk to men after what _he_ did to me. With Emmett, it was just easy, you know?"

"Oh, Rose. I am so happy for you. You deserve to be happy too. We should get together soon. Maybe you two could come to the house for dinner this weekend. Talk to Emmett and call me, I'll make sure that Jake is around so that it won't be him with a bunch of women. I have to go. Call me soon, okay?"

"I will. Thanks Bells." Rose hung up and Bella placed her phone back in her bag. The bell rang again indicating another class.

Finally the last bell rang and the students quickly filed out. Bella organized her things and cleaned up a little, before heading to the parking lot and her car. When she pulled up to her house she noticed that Jake's car was there. He wasn't usually off work this early so something must be up. She walked in with a feeling of dread. She really didn't want him to propose.

"Hey, babe." Jake yelled from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she slipped out of her shoes.

"I got off early and I wanted to surprise you." Jake walked around the corner and into the living room. He was still dressed in his work suit. Jake was an accountant and handled several different clients. Although his busiest time of the year was from January until the end of April, he still dealt with the extensions.

"Well, I'm surprised. This isn't your night." Bella was looking for some quiet time. She had quizzes to grade and a major assignment to plot out.

"Bells, baby. This once or twice a week stuff is getting old. We have been seeing each other for two years. I think we need to take this to the next level. I want something more." Jake sat down and ran his hands through his short black hair.

"I'm sorry, Jake. This is all I want. I'm not ready for a commitment. If you can't deal, then maybe we should see other people or just stop altogether."

"Bella, that is not what I want. I just think that we need to re-examine our relationship and think about a future. If that's not where you see us going then I think that I deserve to know." Jake looked at Bella, trying to get her attention. When she didn't look at him he got up and got in her line of vision and knelt in front of her. "Bella look at me. Do you want a future with me?"

Bella looked into his eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jake. I care about you, I really do. But I don't love you like that. I don't think we should see each other anymore." Bella got up and walked into her bedroom. She heard the front door close a minute later and breathed a sigh of relief.

Alice answered the phone on the first ring. She was watching and waiting knowing that Bella wasn't as into Jake as he was. Sure enough ten minutes after Bella got home he came storming out of the house and pealed away from the curb. Two seconds later Bella was calling. "I'm on my way and I have the _Ben and Jerry's._"

Alice walked in and found Bella sitting on the couch with her glasses on and two wine glasses already full. She was hastily marking papers with a red pen. "Enough work. Lets get drunk and fat." And that's just what they did.

Alice rolled off the couch when she heard Bella's alarm on Friday morning. She stumbled into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She wasn't sure how many bottles of wine they had consumed but she was grateful that she ran her own business and could open when she damn well felt like it.

"You know what I just realized?" Alice yelped hearing Bella's voice behind her.

"What's that?"

"I didn't even get a 'don't leave me' fuck. Do you know how long it is going to be until I find someone that I want to go on a date with, let alone have sex with?"

Alice laughed until she was crying and hung onto the counter for support. "Oh, Bella. You shouldn't do that to me this early in the fucking morning. That is an image that I don't need. 'Oh babe, please don't leave me' grunt, groan."

"Well now we are going to have to gang up on Emmett. I invited him and Rosalie for dinner tomorrow night. I promised Jake would be here. Oh, well. Ali, will you be my date?"

"Sure, but I'm not sleeping with you afterwards. I don't put out on the first date."

Bella handed the papers back out to her students. She was impressed by how many of them had retained the information they had already gon over, She had also thrown in a question or two of material they hadn't covered yet, and there had only been one or two who hadn't known the answer. One thing she like about her students is when they didn't know the answer they didn't leave a problem blank, they at least attempted to answer. After the final bell, Bella rushed to her car and made it to the army recruiting station in minutes.

Sgt. Emmett Cullen looked up as the bell chimed, indicating that someone had walked in. He smiled when he saw Bella. "Good afternoon, Miss. Swan. How are we doing today?"

"We are fine. I think since you are dating one of my best friends you should call me Bella." She strolled into the office and took a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Very well then you should call me Emmett. So Rose tells me that we are having dinner tomorrow. I hope you can cook and that you make plenty of food. My parents and Rose have always told me that I am a bottomless pit."

Bella laughed, "I am sure there will be plenty. So what have you got for me?"

"Okay, well I've gotten you the address to where one company is stationed. You said you have about seventy-five students, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well a company consists of approximately 60 to 200 soldiers. So I don't think there will be a shortage of people to write to."

"Well I don't want to leave anyone out. Is there a way to make sure that the one's who get the letters are people who don't normally receive a package?"

"Trust me, Bella. No one will feel left out. But if you want to make sure that happens just make sure you tell the commanding officer in your letter to make sure that the forgotten soldiers are the ones that get them first. Although, no soldier is forgotten."

"Okay. Thanks Emmett. I will be assigning this on Monday. I should be able to get them in the mail by next Friday. I will see you and Rose tomorrow evening. Thanks again."

"No problem Bella. See you tomorrow."

Bella couldn't wait to get home and start writing her letter. First she had to stop by the store and get the ingredients for lasagna and tirimisu. Once she had collected everything she needed, she went home and started a pot of coffee. She went in her room and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank. She turned on the TV for some background noise and started making the dessert for tomorrow. She soaked the lady fingers in the coffee and layered them in a pan. She did this until all layers were formed and then placed it in the fridge until tomorrow evening. With that chilling she poured herself a glass of wine and walked into her office.

She turned on the stereo to some soft piano strains and opened her laptop. She started with the instructions that each student would receive, outlining her expectations and what she would be grading them on. She was extremely excited about this project and hoped that some of the students continued writing. Once that was complete she opened a new page and started her letter.

_Dear First Sergeant, Company # 106, _

_My name is Isabella Swan. I am a teacher at San Bernardino High School in California. As a class project I have decided that my students will write to a soldier and tell him or her a little about their life and what it's like to be a freshman in an advanced English class._ _I suppose I could show a good example and tell you about myself. Before I do, I have one request. I know there are some young men or women, serving now that have no one back home to miss them or write to them. I am asking that you please give these people the letters first, so that hey can at least make the choice to write back. I 'm not saying that this will be expected. I certainly I am not going to ask that you write me back. _

_Okay so..a little about me. Hmm..Well, I am 25. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I am about five-foot-five flat footed. (Do you really care about that?) My friends tell me that I am a happy person and I try to be. I have a tendency to say exactly what's on my mind and I don't possess a filter outside of school. I am capable of using language that would make a sailor blush. Especially when I am watching football. I was born and raised in Seattle, Washington, but I am a die hard Cheese head. Go Packers! (I hope that doesn't offend you.) The Superbowl last year was the best. _

_I wasn't sure how to go about this project so I went down to the local recruiting office and met a very nice man who helped me. Do you know Sgt. Emmett Cullen? He was very helpful and gave me the address for your company. It was funny because I ran into him later that evening while he was on a date. Turns out that his date was one of my best friends from college. I had no idea she was back in town and then there she was. Small world, huh?_

_On a final note, I wanted to do this project because my brother is serving in Afghanistan and I haven't heard from him in three months. He is Cpl. Jasper Swan. I miss him so much. My parents won't talk about him with me. All I know is they haven't heard from him and they haven't had any official visits..(praying that continues.) I will add you and your company to my prayer list and hope that God keeps you safe._

_Thank you for your service..Gob Bless!_

_Isabella Swan_

Bella printed the letter as well as the assignment notes for her students and closed her laptop. She hoped this project would be successful and maybe she could gain a friend and some insight to her brothers whereabouts. She turned off all the lights and went to bed, curling up with her pillow and saying a prayer for Jasper and all serving men and women.

Across an ocean on a distant shore, as the sun rose, a man rose with it. Not knowing that his life was about to change.

**AN: Again the response to this story is fantastic. Thanks to all of you who put me on alert. I am hoping to have two more chapters up tomorrow. This is flowing out right now. Keep those reviews coming...Til next time..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything to do with **_**Twilight**_** is the sole possession of Stephenie Meyer..No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: I am overwhelmed the number of reviews and support I am getting from this story. Your comments have touched me. I have family serving and I just felt that this would be a good story to tell. Please keep your reviews coming. **

**On a different note, this story will be jumping through time a little bit every chapter now. One letter takes almost three weeks to get to the soldiers. I prefer to send care packages as they only take 10 days.**

**Now on with the show...**

To say she was surprised at the response from her classes regarding their new assignments would have been an understatement. She had never seen her students so excited. Once she explained what was expected they all began writing. Every class the same enthusiasm. Every student writing away. She should have started this project earlier. By Wednesday she had copies of all the letters to grade and the originals were sealed in envelopes waiting to be mailed.

On Friday morning, Bella used her free period to go down to the post office and mail all the letters. On the recommendation of the post master she put them all in a box with her letter on top. Once she filled out the required custom forms and paid, she drove back to the school, satisfied that she was doing a great thing.

Once back in her class she graded a lot of the 'letters' and put notes in the margins. She wasn't reading them for content specifically, but if she did find any inappropriate material she was highlighting it and writing a 'See Me' on the paper. She had only come across that in a couple of letters. When she was satisfied that all were graded she put them in her bag and continued her classes.

The mail ship crossed the ocean slowly. A box full of letters from high school students making its way to Company # 106, posted just outside of Kabul. Stationed there was First Sergeant Edward Cullen. He was out on maneuvers having no clue that words from a stranger were on their way to him. His only focus now was keeping the eyes of his men open and alert.

"Eyes on the horizon, men. Keep in mind that these bastards hide well."

"Yes First Sgt." Their voices echoed.

He had two years left on this tour and then he hoped to take a nice cushy desk job. His brother had gone back home and according to his last call had met the perfect woman. Edward only hoped he lived long enough to be that lucky.

As they finished their rounds, Edward made one last sweep and came across a person sitting in the sand. "Eyes up!" He shouted to his crew.

The persons' head popped up and Edward notice that he was a pale white man, about his age. He noticed also the blood soaked rag wrapped around his shoulder. "Medic!" He called. Edward knelt down by the man and lifted his canteen to his mouth. "Slow sips. That's it. You got a name soldier?"

The man licked his dry lips and hoarsely stated, "Corporal Jasper Swan, sir."

Edward had unknowingly found Bella's missing brother. The medic came over an assessed Cpl. Swans injury. "He'll be fine, sir. We need to get him back to camp. He needs fluids."

"Load him up boys." They loaded him onto a stretcher and jumped in their Humvee and took off toward base camp. Once the medical personnel had taken over the Corporal's care, Edward reported to the Captain.

Renee Dwyer was sitting in her living room in Florida when her husband, Phil walked in with a telegram. He handed it to his wife and watched as she read it. She fell to her knees thanking God that her son was safe, before getting up to phone Charlie. Phil picked up the telegram from the floor and read it.

_Mom.__** stop.**_

_I'm fine. __**stop.**_

_Will contact you soon. __**stop. **_

_Please tell Bells. __**stop.**_

_Jasper._

Phil let out his own sigh of relief before he joined his wife on the couch. "Charlie, I just got a telegram from Jasper. It says he is fine. Can you please call Bella and tell her? Thanks." She disconnected the call and turned to her husband. "I had to leave a message." She laid her head on Phil's shoulder and cried in relief.

Bella had barely walked in the door from school when her phone started ringing. She rushed to answer it. "Hello." She said breathlessly.

"Bella?"

"Dad? What's wrong?" Bella panicked.

"Nothing Bells. Your Mom called. She got a telegram from your brother. He's fine."

Bella sagged against the wall in relief. "Oh, thank God! When did she find out?"

"She must have got it today. I had the message waiting for me when I got home." Charlie was just as relieved as his daughter.

"Thanks for calling Dad."

"You're welcome baby." She hung up the phone and walked to the living room. She sank onto her couch and prayed that whomever had found her brother knew how grateful she was.

Emmett Cullen had just sat down to dinner when his phone rang. "Dammit." He got up from the table and retrieved his phone. "Sgt. Cullen." He barked.

Laughter greeted him. "Well what has your panties in a twist little brother?"

"Well, First Sgt. I just sat down to dinner. What can I help you with?"

Edward smiled on his end. "Do I have to need something to call my favorite brother?"

"Ahh, but I am your only brother. How the hell are you Edward?"

"I'm fine Em. How are the 'rents?"

"They're good. Dad has decided to retire. Mom is thrilled. She is planning a long vacation."

Edward decided to ask Emmett about the letter that he had received. "So, bro. My company received this box of letters from a high school in San Bernardino. I had a letter addressed to my rank, saying that you had given the teacher our specific address. What do you have to say about that?"

"You should see the teacher. If I didn't have my Rosie, I would totally tap that. Makes me wish I was back in high school. Why? You don't have to write back. I think she even told you that."

Edward sighed. "I do have to write her Em. I found her brother. I would feel bad if I didn't at least write her and tell her about it."

"Edward, I think she knows by now that he is okay. I'm sure he would have gotten word to his family by now." Emmett hadn't talked to Bella for a couple of weeks, so he wasn't sure if she knew Jasper was okay or not.

Edward wanted to tell Emmett that he wanted to write to her. He wanted to have contact with someone other than family. He wanted to be able to tell someone his dreams and fears. Perhaps this Isabella Swan was his saving grace. Be an ocean away from everything and everyone that means something to you can be depressing and that is trouble. If you get to down, you lose your focus. When you lose your focus, you lose your life.

"I think I'll write to her anyway. If nothing else than to have a new friend."

Emmett smiled. This is what he had hoped for. "Do what you gotta do, bro. Talk to you soon. Love ya, man."

"You too, bro. You too."

Bella was decorating the outside and inside of her house preparing for Halloween when the postman stopped at her box. She immediately went and got her mail. For a month she had been checking to see if perhaps the soldier had written her back. And she never received anything. Until today. She flipped through bills and junk mail until she came across an elegant script that she didn't recognize. She tore into the letter and soaked up every word. She cried when she realized that this was the man who had rescued her brother. She was finally able to calm down enough that she sat down and read the letter again. Slower, so as not to miss a word.

_Dear Isabella, _

_Thank you so much for your letter. To often people at home don't take the time to acknowledge us since we are a world away. They watch the news and eat their dinners and then turn off the TV. Reality can sometimes be too harsh. _

_I did as you asked and made sure that those men in my company that generally don't receive mail got your students' letters first. It was amusing to see the reactions of some of them when they realized that they were from high school kids. They showed me some of the writings and if I may say so, you must be an excellent teacher. The letters were so eloquent and well written. I never knew that teenagers had the potential to write like that. Although it makes sense since it is advanced English._

_So.. A little about me. I am 29, one of the youngest First Sergeant's that I know. I have green eyes and bronze hair. I say bronze because it isn't red and it isn't brown, so bronze describes it best. I am about six-foot-two (so way taller than you, LOL!) I also have a potty mouth although that shouldn't be a surprise as most of us do out here. I am not really a football fan, but give me basketball and I am Celtics all the way. (Do you know how the fared this past season?)_

_You asked me if I knew Sgt. Emmett Cullen? Asa matter of fact he is my brother. I called him and gave him hell for giving you our address. No offense to you or your students but I am sure he has an ulterior motive. He is happy with his girlfriend and I think_ _he is hopin_g _that maybe strangers will find a connection in letters. Strange, huh?_

_You also asked me about Cpl. Jasper Swan. I do know him. I am, well my crew, well, we found him. I am not sure what you have been told and I don't know what is classified information so all I will say is that he is fine and he is currently in my camp. I will make sure that he writes to you and tells you all about it. Anyway..Thanks again for your letter. I hope that you will write again as I would love to hear more about you . Until then..Keep us in your thoughts and prayers._

_Sincerely, _

_Edward Cullen, 1SG._

Before she could change her mind, Bella got up and went to her laptop and composed another letter. She was definitely going to give Emmett a piece of her mind about his brother. Once her letter was written and printed she immediately sealed it in an envelope and rushed it out to her mail box.

Across the ocean a man dreamed of a brunette whose face he had never seen.

**AN: Thank you again for the response to this story. It is incredibly encouraging. I may have another update up today. Depends on if my kids take a nap..Here's hoping..Til next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights to these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**AN: I have been receiving updates** **from readers who have family overseas, asking if I have. I have an uncle who is a chaplain, 3cousins and my children's Godfather, all serving over there. My prayers are with all of those serving, wether that is at home or abroad. Thanks for reading.**

**Now on with the show..**

_Dear Edward, _

_I got your letter today. Thank you so much for the kind words about my students. Thank you also for saving my brother and keeping him safe. I am almost certain that he was hurt, I just don't know the facts as you pointed out. Jasper was able to send a telegram to my parents and I received a call from them letting me know he was okay. Hearing it from you made it more real so thank you._

_Halloween is coming up. I decorated my house with funny little nick-knacks I have collected over the years. I was at the Hallmark store and found a large spider-web that I can suction cup to my window. It even has rubber spiders attached to it. (Good thing I know they're fake!) I have already started buying the candy to pass out to the kids. I'll save you some and send you a package. Would that be okay? What kind do you like? _

_Emmett and Rosalie came over for dinner the other night. It was fun. They really took my mind off of things. I don't know if you want to know this, but here goes. Two days before I wrote you that first letter, my boyfriend of 2 years and I ended things. He was demanding a commitment I wasn't ready for. Does that sound strange? I mean, I'm 25, what am I waiting for. Jake was great, don't get me wrong, but he was more like a good friend that I occasionally slept with. (Sorry! Am I over sharing?)_

_I never asked you if you have someone waiting for you here in the States? Is there a wife? Fiancé? Girlfriend? Emmett hasn't really told me a lot about you. He probably thinks that we stopped at one letter each. I haven't told him that I am writing again. Is it wrong that I want to keep it a secret? Here I am rambling and you probably have some big mission you have to go on. Please take care of yourself. I have added you and your company to my nightly prayers. Hope to hear from you soon...maybe?_

_Your Friend?_

_Bella_

_P.S. All of my friends call me Bella...God Bless!_

Edward read the letter Bella had sent him as he smoked a cigarette and drank some coffee. Her words were like the sunshine in his bleak existence. She was right though, he was going on a mission today. He was going to clear out a village where some hostile's were said to be hiding. They kept popping up. He trusted his Intel and knew that Kabul was a hotspot for Al Qaeda. One day this war would end. Of course there were always insurgents elsewhere. As long as there was discord in the world he would have a job.

"Excuse me, First Sergeant?" PFC Newton walked up to him.

"What can I do for you Private?"

"Sorry sir, Cpl. Swan is asking to see you."

"Thank you. Make sure the team is ready. We roll out at 0700."

"Yes, sir." PFC Newton saluted and went to carry out his orders.

Edward was a good soldier and a good man to have in charge. Captain Volturi never had to worry that his orders weren't carried out. Edward threw out his coffee and finished dressing for the day. Once he was set, he walked over to the infirmary tent to visit Cpl. Swan.

Jasper sat up when 1SG Cullen walked in. "Good morning, sir."

"Morning Corporal. What can I do for you?"

"Well sir I was just wondering if you knew when I might be rejoining my unit?"

"I believe you are in the short list to fly out to Germany and have that shoulder examined by a doctor there and then fly home. You can probably re-up after your R&R, but that would be up to your CO and your doctor."

"Thank you, sir." Jasper slouched down in his bed. He was a soldier. He was meant to be serving his country. He was no meant to convalesce. This was the part about orders that some soldiers hated. Jasper wanted to return to his unit, but he understood that he could potentially do more harm than good. Jasper needed to make a call.

Bella's phone buzzed in her pocket as she sat with Alice and Rosalie at the Wooden Nickle. Rosalie had joined then for their Wednesday night date. Bella pulled her phone from her pocket, but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" She asked, apprehensively.

_Static_. "Bells?"

"Jasper? Is that you?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, baby girl. It's me. How are you?"

Alice reached her hand over and squeezed Bella's shaking one, offering silent support. "I'm good, Jazz. I am so glad to hear your voice. How are you?"

"Actually Bells, that's why I am calling. I am getting ready to fly to Germany. I should be home in about two weeks."

"What happened? Are you okay? Do you need me to do anything?" Bella's voice rose and octave as she got more excited and panicked.

"Calm down Bella. I don't want you to hyperventilate." Jasper waited a beat, listening for her calming breathes. "I was shot in the shoulder. I'm fine, the men who rescued me took great care of me. I just have to go get checked out by a surgeon and make sure there is no permanent damage. Once I get the all clear I am coming home."

"You're sure you're okay?" Bella asked. "I need you Jazzy. I only have one big brother."

"I'm fine, babybell. I'll call you when I get more information. I love you Belly-bean."

"I love you too, Jazzy. Be safe." Bella hung up her phone and put her head in her hands and cried. She cried for her brother. She cried for all the wounded soldiers. She cried for the unlucky ones. She cried with her friends. "He's coming home, Ali."

Alice smiled through her tears and got up to hug her friend. Soon Rosalie got up and joined them and it became a girl sandwich. They jolted apart when they heard a booming voice behind them.

"Hey! Is this an all girl party or can a broke down soldier get some love?" Emmett laughed as he saw the women in their group embrace. He knew from Edward that Bella's brother was coming home. He couldn't be happier for his new friend. He just hoped that she wouldn't stop writing his brother with hers here.

Class photos were taken the week of Halloween. As Bella posed for hers, she hoped that she looked okay. Once she got these back, she wanted to send one to Edward, she just didn't know if that would be inappropriate. He hadn't asked for one, but she had only received one letter from him at this point. Then again she hadn't been home today to check the mail. She looked forward to that the most. What started out as a class project had turned into her main distraction. She must have reread his first letter a million times. She had it memorized at this point.

After the pictures were done, she went back to her class and got started on her next lesson. They were having a test next week and she wanted to make sure her students knew the material. They would have all weekend to study, but come Monday she would know who used that time wisely. When the final bell rang she was out the door almost as fast as the kids, anxious to get home. She nearly got a ticket on her way home, but narrowly avoided it. She pulled into her driveway and slammed the car into park. She was out of the seat, barely turning off the motor. She grabbed the mail out of the box and ran inside. She wanted to believe that she rushed because it was starting to rain, but she knew better. She threw her bag on the floor and flipped through the envelopes until she found the now familiar writing. She squealed like a child on Christmas and did a little dance.

Before reading the letter she decided to get comfortable and went to change out of her school clothes. Once she was dressed in a pair of shorts and an 'Army' T-shirt, she curled up on the couch and opened Edward's letter.

_Dear Bella, _

_I like that I can call you that. I'm sure you know by now that your brother is coming home. By the time you get this he will probably already be there or a few days away. I hope all is well with him. Jasper seemed to be a good guy. I wouldn't mind getting to know him under different circumstances. I wanted to ask him if he had a picture of you, but I wasn't sure if he knew we were corresponding. Do you have a picture? I would love to have one. That way I can see whom I am 'talking' to._

_As to your other questions..I love candy corn and licorice (NOT the red kind. That's not real licorice.) I wouldn't mind a care package now and then. My parents send one every couple of months when I call them and tell them I am out of something. There are quite a few things that I can't receive but I'll tell you what those are. I enjoy Men's Health magazine and soduku puzzles. Homemade cookies and treats that are nonperishable are great. As I write this, I realize that you probably already know what can't be sent..Since your brother was here._

_You can ask Emmett anything about me and I am sure he will tell you. I'm not married or engaged. I don't have any children (that I know of). I don't have a girlfriend either. It's hard to maintain a relationship over here. (Unless you are married) I have known a lot of guys whose girlfriends can't take the not knowing. There are times when something happens here and we go black out..Which means that there is no communication until any and all situations are quiet. And again you probably knew that too._

_You weren't over sharing to tell me about your ex. If you didn't feel as though you were ready for a commitment then he should have respected that. No woman should be pressured for any sort of commitment. If the sex was good, why worry about it. Sometime you just need that release. Sex between friends can be that. (Okay now that I am done embarrassing myself) Are you going to dress up to pass out candy? I think it would be hilarious if you had Emmett over dressed as the grim reaper or something equally scary and scare the shit out of some kids. Laughing is also good stress relief. _

_Anyway, I hope this letter finds you well and happy. Please keep writing and please, please, please, (I'm begging here) send me a picture. 'Talk' to you soon. _

_Your Friend, _

_Edward._

_P.S. Please send me a picture! _

Bella folded the letter back up and couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was enjoying these letters a lot. Before she could get to her laptop to compose her reply her doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole and saw Emmett's large form taking up her whole porch. She opened the door and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got you a present and I couldn't wait to see your face." Emmett laughed.

"Why did you get me a present? It's not my birthday and Christmas is still about eight weeks away."

"Well I didn't exactly buy this. I just sorta picked it up. Why don't you come out and get it?" Emmett stepped aside and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her out the door.

Bella gasped when she saw what Emmett had brought. Standing next to his car was Jasper. Bella took off running and launched herself into her brothers waiting arms. The tears were pouring down her face as she buried her face in her brother's neck and inhaled his scent. "It's okay, babybell. I'm home."

Bella puled back and looked in Jasper's eyes. "I missed you so much. I'm so glad your okay."

As brother and sister reunited, somewhere across the ocean a man laid sleeping. Dreaming of a faceless beauty.

**AN: All of your reviews are so heartwarming that they bring tears to my eyes. I am glad that this story is touching so many of you. I will try and update soon, but this story is so emotional it takes a lot out of me...Till next time. Keep those words coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Any and all things **_**Twilight**_** belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I do read each and every one of them. Thanks also to FanFic Newbies on FB for the rec. **

**Now on with the show...**

Jasper sat in Bella's kitchen and watched her move around fixing some dinner. She was prattling on about things that she had been doing and her students and her friends. It caught his attention when she mentioned that she had started writing to Company # 106.

"Wait, Bella! What do you mean you have been writing to # 106? How and when did this start?" Jasper wondered.

Bella blushed realizing that she had said too much. "Oh, well.." She sat down so she could explain properly. "I started a class project. I had Emmett help me get the name of a company or whatever that I could have my students write to. I graded their original letters and mailed one of my own. Actually, I have been writing frequently to Edward Cullen. He said you had met. What's he like in person?"

Jasper was taken aback. Edward hadn't said a word to him about sharing letters with his sister. "He's a nice guy, but he's a soldier Bella. He's a very dangerous and unpredictable area. I don't want you to get to attached and then , God forbid, something happens to him. And what about Jake? How does he feel about you and Edward writing each other?"

Bella stood to finish dinner. "It's none of his business. We broke up, Jazz."

Jasper was shocked at that turn of events. He always thought, like his parents, that Bella and Jacob would get married and have a family. "Why? What happened?"

"He wanted more than I was ready to give him, Jazz. I'm not ready for marriage and kids. He didn't like that and basically it was either marry him or he was gone. So, I broke up with him. It's no big deal." Bella plated their dinner and sat down, watching as her brother dug into his first home cooked meal in a while.

Before either of them could say anything else, Bella's front door opened and banged closed. "Bella where the hell are you? I had a rough..." Alice bolted in and stopped upon seeing Bella with a guy. A very cute guy. She put on her best smile and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Alice. Bella's best friend and neighbor. You are..?"

Bella giggled and Jasper smirked. "Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Bella's roommate and brother, Jasper."

Before another word could be spoke Alice squealed and launched herself at Jasper. "Oh, thank you God. Bella has been so worried about you. Since I am her friend so have I."

Jasper was unsure of what to do, so he just patted Alice's back as she sat on his lap. Bella was laughing at the expression on his face. It took her a while to get used to Alice's exuberance, now it was Jasper's turn.

"Alice would you like to join us for dinner? I made plenty." Bella asked although she was already getting her a plate.

Alice reluctantly removed herself from Jasper's lap and sat at one of the other chairs. Without looking away from him she replied, "Thanks Bells."

Once the initial shock wore off, conversation flowed easily among the three of them. Alice complained about her day and asked Bella if she had received any more letters, to which Bella said she had and they talked about what to put in the goodie box that Bella was going to send Edward. Complete with a picture and some black licorice.

Emmett was on the phone with his mother and father making plans for Thanksgiving. His Mom and Dad were planning on driving down from Bakersfield on the Wednesday before and heading back on that Sunday.

"Listen Mom. Rose is a terrible cook and we were invited over to a friend's house for dinner and all the trimmings. What do you think?" Emmett asked, looking over at Rose. She was nodding her head excitedly.

"Honey. I don't care. Who is the friend? Have I met him?" Esme asked. She would never have assumed that it was a woman since Emmett already has one.

"Her, Mom and no you haven't met. Her name is Bella. She is a teacher at the high school. I met her at the recruiting office."Emmett smiled at Rose, who was putting on her costume. They had to go soon so that they could scare the little kiddies at Bella's.

"Well I look forward to meeting her, sweetie. Tell her to set two more places. Your father and I can't wait."

"Great Mom. Listen. I gotta go. I am passing out candy at Bella's and I have to get into my costume. Love to you and Dad." Emmett stood and headed to his room.

"Have fun dear and don't scare the kids too bad. Love you!" Emmett hung up, grabbed his costume and he and Rose were out the door. They arrived at Bella's with plenty of time to spare. Bella had set a travel chair on her front porch for Emmett to sit in. He was going to be completely cloaked in black and have a bowl in his lap. The bottom of the bowl had a hole in it for his hand and he would be able to grab the kids once the reached in for a treat.

While he prepared, with Jasper's help, Bella and the girls were in the kitchen baking cookies for Edward. Bella had decided that oatmeal raisin cookies would be best and Emmett had said that he liked them. She was afraid that chocolate chip would melt before he got them. She had received her pictures from the school and had put one in a frame for his box. She was planning on taking some candid shot tonight and having them developed to add to it before she mailed it. Tonight she was going to sit down and write her letter. All conversation in the kitchen stopped when Emmett yelled.

"Let the hi-jinks begin." Emmett sat in the chair and Jasper made sure his hand was in before pouring candy over top. He then placed the fake hand to the side and sat back and waited for the first victim. Bella snapped a couple of photos before the first Trick-or-Treater got to her steps. The timer had gone off before and she didn't get to see, but she heard the high-pitched squeal and Emmett and Jasper laughing, as the poor kid ran back to his parents. She couldn't tell who was having more fun, the kids or the men.

Bella took a couple of cookies out to the guys, but before she could sit down her phone was ringing. She ran back into the house to answer it. "Hello." She said breathlessly.

"Hey, Bells. How are you?" Jake's voice came over the line.

"I'm fine. Why are you calling me Jacob?"

"Is it so wrong that I want to hear your voice? I miss you."

Bella sighed and sank down on the couch. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"Don't you miss me? Even a little. We were together for two years Bella that has to mean something."

Bella covered her eyes with her hand. "It did mean something Jake, until you gave me an ultimatum."

"What! I never gave you an ultimatum. I told you what I wanted and you didn't. You were the one that broke things off."

"You asked me if I wanted a future with you. I told you no. You said you needed something more, Jake. How is that not an ultimatum? I did the only thing that I felt I could do at the time. That was to end things completely."

"Well I guess I remember things differently. Sorry I bothered you Bella." Bella listened to the dead air after he had hung up. She let out an exasperated growl and stomped outside.

"Who was that Belly-bean?" Jasper asked.

"That was Jake. He apparently misses me, but since I haven't changed my mind...ugh, never mind. Are we done yet? I think I'm going to turn in. Night everyone." Bella stood to go with murmured goodnights from everyone. Before she got to her room, she heard the agreement to go next-door to Alice's place. She booted up her laptop and sat down to write Edward.

_Edward, _

_Well, we just finished passing out the candy. Your brother traumatized the poor kids. I'm sure some of them will need therapy. I don't know why I'm writing this. I'm hardly in the right frame of mind. I just got into a fight with Jacob. He called to tell me he missed me. He asked if I missed him too. I couldn't tell him that I did. I don't think that I do. I honestly haven't thought of him since I wrote you that first letter. Does that make me a callous bitch? I know you've never met me, so you can't really pass judgement._

_See I told you I shouldn't be writing this. Change of subject. How are you doing? I have enclosed a picture of me and some of all of us together that way you can see who everyone is. I know you know who Em and Jazz are, but you haven' t met the females. Would it be too much to ask for you to send me a picture as well?_

_I get to meet your parents soon. Your brother invited them to Thanksgiving dinner. Should I be nervous? Do they even know about us writing? What should I say to them? Am I driving you nuts yet? My house will be full with my parents and Jazz, Rose and Em, Alice and your parents. The only thing missing is you. (Should I have not thought that?) _

_Do you have access to the internet? You could email me if you do. My email is __.com__. I'm sorry that this letter is so short. I am just annoyed and I don't want to dump on you anymore. You have enough to deal with._

_I hope you enjoy the cookies. I baked them myself. (You'll see the pictures.) Take care of yourself._

_Your Friend, _

_Bella_

Just before she got out of school for Thanksgiving break, Bella handed out the study guides she had worked on for the end of the semester finals that would take place before Christmas break. She also passed around the sealed envelopes containing her classes midterm grades. With her class being an advanced English course her_ s_tudent needed their parents'signatures_._

Bella arrived home and changed from her school attire. It was too soon to have a letter from Edward, but it didn't stop her from checking anyway. She hollered for Jasper so that they could go and pick up the food for Thanksgiving dinner, but he didn't answer. She checked his room and he wasn't there. There was no note anywhere. She tried his phone, but it went straight to voicemail. She thought it was strange, but she wasn't to concerned, He would call her back eventually. She sent him a quick text and then left.

Edward opened the box Bella sent him and smiled. He immediately went for the cookies and groaned when he tasted one. Oatmeal-raisin just became his new favorite. He laughed when he saw the three bags of licorice. He pulled out the envelope that contained her letter and sat down to read, while munching on cookies. He grew concerned when he read how upset she was about Jake. He laughed at how his parents invited themselves for dinner. He smiled at her email and thought that maybe they would stop writing and turn to emails. He wondered if he could call her.

Before he could open the envelope marked _pictures_, he was called to the Captains office.

Edward saluted when he entered. Captain Demetri Volturi expected the proper respect and Edward always delivered. "At ease." He knew that he could sit when given that command.

"Edward. I am sending your team out on maneuvers tonight. Now I know that you hate night missions, but this is important." Demetri eyed his right-hand man.

"Yes, sir." Edward listened as he outlined the aspects of the mission and what was to be the outcome. Once he was dismissed, he walked to Newton's tent.

"Mike. We have orders. We roll out at 2100." Edward walked back to his tent and got his gear situated. He had half an hour before he was to leave and he used that time to find the pictures. He opened the envelope and laughed at the images that greeted him. There was Emmett on the porch with Jasper. Emmett scaring a kid and Jasper laughing. A blonde girl was with them and he could only assume that it was Rosalie. When he finally got to the pictures of Bella, his heart stuttered. She was breathtaking, even covered in flour. He flipped through the rest of the pictures and found the framed one of Bella in the bottom of the box. He smiled and placed it in his trunk, he locked the others with it to protect his possessions and to protect her. He didn't want her ogled by the men in camp. She was for his eyes only.

Thanksgiving dinner was a trip. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Charlie sat in the living room watching football while the woman gathered in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"So, Bella. Emmett tells me that you're a teacher. What do you teach?" Esme asked.

"I teach advanced English." Bella responded as she basted the turkey for the last time.

"Then how did you and Emmett meet?"

Bella turned to face Esme. Emmett had told her that Edward had said it would be fine to tell his Mom everything. He knew that she would be nervous and that his letter wouldn't get there in time so he had spoken with him earlier.

"I assigned a class project and needed Emmett's help. I wanted to write a letter to our service men and he set me up with the address of a company in Afghanistan and I mailed what the kids wrote to them. After I graded them of course. In fact I am still writing to the one who got my letter."

Esme smiled. "Aww. That is so sweet and considerate. Does this guy have a name?"

Bella looked over to Rose and Alice for support. They both nodded their heads in encouragement. "He does. His name is First Sergeant Edward Cullen." Bella waited for the ball to drop.

Esme looked at Bella, shock written on her face. Esme sank into a chair, "You are the girl that is writing to my Edward? He talks about you when he calls me. I had no idea."

Bella was stunned to see tears fall from Esme's eyes. She immediately grabbed the tissues that she always keeps handy. "Please don't cry."

Carlisle took that time to come check out the women. When he saw his wife crying, he rushed to her side. "Darling, what's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"Carlisle. This is Bella." Esme stuttered.

"I know that. We met when we arrived." Carlisle was concerned.

"No, Carlisle. This is _Bella_. Edward's Bella." Understanding donned Carlisle's face and he turned and smiled at Bella.

"So you are the girl who is making our son happy." Everyone smiled as Bella blushed. Edward was in big trouble.

**AN: Okay so here you go. This chapter just kind of took on a life of its own. Keep those reviews coming. I have a request of everyone. Should Bella and Edward exchange Christmas gifts? If so, what should they be? Tell me your thoughts...Til next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...**

Bella returned to school the Monday following Thanksgiving. She hadn't received a letter from Edward yet, but figured it was due to the holiday. Once her students were seated, she passed out the test papers to get them started on their final exams.

"You are all on the honor system, so no discussing this test to any of your friends." She informed the class. Once the test papers had gone around, Bella sat down and watched as they answered the questions in silence.

She was exhausted. Sunday night at dinner, Alice and Jasper had informed her that he was moving in with her. She thought it was kind of sudden and she really wasn't ready for her bother to leave yet. She had just gotten him back. The only upside to the arrangement was that Renee and Phil wouldn't have to stay in a hotel at Christmas. She had already called her mom and told her. To say Renee was excited would be an understatement. So with everything arranged for the upcoming holiday, Bella was going to go out with Rosalie and get a tree after she got off work.

Before she knew it class was over and the bell was ringing. Her day continued much the same as her daze continued. When the final bell of the day rang, Bella rushed out to her car and took off for home. She grabbed the mail and went inside slipping off her shoes as she flipped through the usual bills. She was disappointed not to find a letter from Edward. With the fatigue setting in she went into her room with the intention of laying down for a few minutes.

Bella woke up and it was dark outside. She bolted upright and quickly flipped on the lights. The clock beside her bed read eight fifteen. _Crap_. She was supposed to have met Rose an hour ago. She quickly got up and went into her living room to call her, but stopped short. There in the corner of her living room was a beautiful green spruce. Attached to it was a note.

_Bella, _

_This is a gift. No arguing. Call me and I will tell you who it's from. Get some rest you looked exhausted. Have a good night._

_Love, Emmett_

Bella grabbed her phone and dialed Emmett's number. He answered after the second ring. "Belly-button! Did you have a good nap?"

"I did, thanks. So, who is the tree from?"

"Well I got a phone call this morning from my big brother and he told me to get you the best looking tree I could find. So that tree is from Edward. He also said that it was not the only gift you would be receiving, so don't be complaining."

How could she? Bella was stunned that Edward had been thoughtful enough to get her a tree. She wanted to cry from the gesture. "Emmett, can you give me Edwards phone number? I would like to thank him. And not in a letter."

"Sure. I'm sure he would like to hear from you." Emmett rattled off the number and then ended the call.

Edward was just getting out of the shower and heading back to his tent when his phone chimed with a new text. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at it but didn't recognize the number. He wondered who was texting him at this hour and decided to open it and see.

_Thanks for the tree. It's beautiful.~ Bella_

He smiled. He had wondered if she had received it. He saved her information into his phone before shooting off a quick reply.

_You're welcome. I hope you take pictures of it all decorated. Did you get my letter? ~ Edward_

_No. I checked today. Nothing yet. ~B_

_You should have gotten it by now. Did Alice get it by mistake? ~E_

_I don't know. I'll have two check. ~B_

_Do that. I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. ~E_

_Be safe ~B_

Edward smiled and stashed his phone back in the pocket of his BDU's. He donned the rest of his uniform and was ready to go at 0600. He met in the captain's tent to be briefed on the day ahead and what their assignment was. At 0700, he was meeting with his men and briefing them. At 0800 they left camp.

Bella walked next door to Alice's and knocked on the door. Jasper opened it and stepped back so Bella could come in.

"Did either of you get the mail today?" Bella asked.

"No. Why?" Alice asked.

"I was just checking to see if maybe you got some of mine by mistake."

"Expecting a letter from Edward? Jazzy would you go out and get it." Alice asked sweetly.

Jasper walked outside and was back a few seconds later. "Sorry sis, no letter."

Bella tried not to be disappointed, but she couldn't hide it. "Thanks Jazz. Are you getting settled okay? Did you get everything from the house?"

"I've got all I'm going to need. Thanks Bells." She nodded and then walked back over to her house. She locked the door and turned out the lights. She settled in her bed after changing into her pajamas. She shot off a quick message to Edward and then settled in to sleep.

Emmett's phone was ringing as he stepped into his office. He had run a quick errand and then hustled back to work. "Sgt. Cullen."

"Hey, Em. What's going on?" Edward's voice penetrated the line.

"Hello Edward. What can I do for you this fine morning, or night in your case?"

"Well I need you to get the rest of Bella's present for me. Christmas is only a week away. So you'll have to do it soon. Can you do this for me?"

"Sure. What am I getting now?" Emmett listened as Edward explained his plans and smiled. She was going to shit.

Bella had finished getting things together for Edward's box. She was running a bit behind. She knew that he would never get his gift in time for Christmas, but she hoped that he enjoyed it. Esme had helped her to get just the right thing. She and to drop the box off and then get to the Wooden Nickle for dinner with the girls. Tonight was going to be a little different. Rose was in for a surprise tonight. Emmett had paid to have a private gathering. Bella thought she knew what he had up his sleeve, but he was being very tight lipped.

Bella got to the restaurant with a few minutes to spare. Alice was bringing Rose from the counseling center where Rose worked with a support group, helping young girls deal with the same trauma she had. It was very commendable.

Rosalie walked into the Wooden Nickle laughing at Alice. "You are a dork, Mary Alice Brandon. I can't believe you told a customer that yellow was an ugly color and that she should never were it again. I thought the customer was always right?"

"Well this time she was wrong. She looked like a bleached out bumblebee. It was..."Alice didn't finish her thought. Her jaw dropped when she saw the place. It was covered in balloons and roses in varying colors. In the middle of all the wonder was Emmett, down on one knee.

Rose had tears running down her face before he spoke. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I have loved you since I first saw you. You have made me happier than I have ever been before. I want to be able to repay you for the rest of your life. I say your life because when you are gone I won't be far behind. You would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my wife. Rosie, will you marry me?" Rose was so emotional that she could only nod. Emmett jumped up and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her with all he had.

When Bella arrived home, she immediately checked her mail. Still no letter from Edward. It must have gotten lost, like so many other letters have before. She walked in and booted up her laptop, while it warmed she changed into her sweats. She pulled up her email and found that she had new mail from an unknown person. Upon closer inspection she realized that it was from Edward.

_To: ___

_From: ___

_Bella, _

_I haven't heard from you for a while. Are you okay? Did you ever get my letter? If not, it must have gotten lost somewhere in the ocean. Perhaps a shark is currently reading it. Are you laughing?_

_Did Emmett propose yet? My mom called and said he was planning on it. You could call me too. I know you have my number. You did text me. I would love to hear your voice. I miss hearing the voice of someone other than my family._

_I'm tired. Tired of being here. Tired of all of it. That's not a good thing for a soldier to feel. Those kinds of thoughts could get me killed. _

_Did I ever tell you that I dream about you? I wonder what you're like in person. I long to hear your voice. Call me soon, beautiful._

_Edward_

Bella read through his email twice, trying tocome to grips with what she was reading. Should she call him? What would they say to each other? She decided to toss caution to the wind and take a chance. She looked at the clock and knew that Edward would just be waking. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number before she could change her mind.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward's velvet voice greeted her.

"Hi. Actually it's good evening. How are you?" Bella smiled as she got comfortable on the end of her couch.

Edward smiled on his end. "Your voice matches your face. Would it be too much for me to tell you that I have missed you?"

"No. I've missed you too. I never did get your letter, maybe your right about the shark." Bella laughed.

Edward joined her loving the sound. "Probably. Too bad, it had a picture in it for you."

"That is too bad. I would love to know what you look like. I'm kind of at a disadvantage here. You call me beautiful. I need a nickname for you." Edward laughed and the pair spoke for a little while longer. After they had hung up, Bella went back to bed and hugged her pillow dreaming of a velvet voice.

Christmas morning found Bella rising early to put the cinnamon rolls in the oven. She got the coffee going and was humming to herself as she got out bacon and eggs and pancake batter. She usually cooked up a feast for breakfast and then everyone waited for her lasagna at dinner. Bella wasn't into the traditional turkey and trimmings since they had that a few weeks before and she liked to be different.

Her mother and Phil had arrived two days ago and Bella couldn't wait for them to leave. Her mother was driving her nuts with the whole Jake thing. Phil would just laugh and tell his wife to stop. They had gone over to Alice and Jasper's yesterday for dinner and Charlie had come over here and hung out with Bella. Charlie and Phil got along for the most part, but he could only be in the same room with Renee for a small amount of time. Today would be interesting.

"Merry Christmas." Renee sang as she came to the kitchen. "How is my baby this morning?"

Bella groaned. "I'm fine Mom. Would you like some coffee?"

"Thanks sweetie." Renee sat down at the table, as Bella got her coffee. She was waiting for the right time to tell her that she had a surprise for her.Once Bella had placed the steaming mug in front of her and gone back to the sizzling bacon, she found her opportunity. "So baby, I hope you don't mind but I invited a friend for dinner."

"I didn't realize you had any friends out here mom. Who did you invite?" Bella asked as she mixed the batter for the pancakes.

"Actually sweetie, I invited Jacob."

Bella started and slopped batter out of the side of her bowl. "I'm sorry. Did you just tell me that you invited my ex-boyfriend here for Christmas dinner?"

"Yep." Renee popped the 'p' and sounded rather pleased with herself.

"Well, Mother, you are just going to have to call and un-invite him. I am not going to have my ex and the family of the man I have been writing to in the same room. How could you do this?"

"I will not call and un-invite him. You will be a gracious host and I'm sure that this _person's_ family will be completely understanding. Jacob loves you, and I think you need to talk."

"Son-of-a-bitch! Thanks Mom, you have just ruined my Christmas. _Edward_, already means more to me than Jake did and I have never even seen his face." Bella went back to whipping up the batter and getting everything else going. She chose to ignore her mother.

By eight-thirty she had everything ready and had gone to get in the shower, to await the arrival of her brother and father and Alice. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sweater she left her hair falling down her back. When she came out into the living room, her family was all there and enjoying the breakfast she had made them.

"Bells, this is the best." Charlie stated around a mouthful of pancake.

"Thanks Dad." Bella gave Jasper a pointed look and he knew something was wrong. Hr got up and followed her into the kitchen that was now empty.

"What's wrong?"

Bella sighed. "Mom invited Jake for dinner. Can you believe that shit? She thinks that we are going to be a happy perfect couple again. I don't want Jake, Jasper."

Jasper wasn't surprised. He had a feeling that Renee would do something like this. "What do you want Bella?"

"If I'm being completely honest, I want to see if there is anything there with Edward. Before you say anything, I know that he is serving and I know that we have never met. But I have talked to him on the phone. We have been emailing for a couple of weeks now and I texted him this morning."

Jasper sighed. He had been afraid that if Bella started writing to a soldier that this could happen."Bella just listen to me, okay?" He waited for her to interrupt. When she didn't, he continued. "I know you know that he is in the army. I also know that you know what could happen over there. I just need you to promise me that you will be careful and not get too invested in this too fast. I don't want you to be hurt if something were to happen to him."

Bella was silent as she thought about what he had said. She wondered if it was already to late. She cared about Edward and worried about him. She also knew that her brother was right. He was in a dangerous place. How would she feel if something did happen? "Jazz, I appreciate your concern, but I think I'll take the chance. He is worth the risk." As Bella spoke to her brother she had no idea that Edward and his parents were having a similar conversation.

"Mom!. It will be fine. She is worth the risk. We are just talking right now though. Please keep that in mind. We have never even met, but I would love to see if there is anything there."

"Alright, Edward. I'll trust you. I love you, honey and Merry Christmas." Esme sighed as she got ready to sign off of skype. "We have to get going if we're going to get to Bella's in time for dinner."

"I'm glad you'll be there. The rest of her gift will be showing up with Emmett. Love you Mom!" Edward signed off and sat back. Today he was going to talk to his girl face to face. He hoped Emmett got everything set up soon. Bella had said that she sent him a box that had his present in it, but he hadn't received it yet. He laid back and thought about the brown-eyed beauty that was quickly capturing his heart.

Across the ocean his brown-eyed girl was preparing for a confrontation.

**AN: I am going to stop right here and continue with C-mas an New Years in the next chapter. I hope to have it up later today...Keep those reviews coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**AN: A lot of you have asked me how you can write to a soldier that is overseas. I am checking on that and hope to have an answer soon. Until then, on with the show..**

Emmett and Rosalie pulled up to Bella's a few moments before his parents. Just before they got inside Emmett received a text from Edward. He pulled out his phone and checked to see what was going on.

_Are you at Bella's yet? ~E_

_Just got here. What's up? ~ Em_

_I just got a text from Bella. Something is going on. Sounds bad._

_She said the shit is going to hit the fan. ~E_

_Okay. We are here now. We'll make sure everything is okay_. ~_Em_

_Thanks bro. Hurry up and give her the gift ~E_

_Shut up and I will. LOL! ~Em_

Bella and the rest of her family were sitting in the living room when Emmett and his walked in. "Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas!"

Bella stood and gave Emmett and Rose hugs, before taking the gifts and placing them under the tree. She turned and hugged Esme and Carlisle as well. "Merry Christmas. Thanks for coming."

"Oh, honey. Thank you for having us." Esme added their gifts too under the tree.

"Apparently we are waiting for one more and then we can eat." Bella told them bitterly. She turned and walked into the kitchen to remove the lasagna from the oven. Just as she had taken it out there was a knock at the door. Bella braced herself for what was coming.

"Jacob. I am so glad that you could come. Bella is in the kitchen, go say hi." Renee gushed.

"Hello, Renee. Everyone." Jake said a little hesitantly. He walked to the kitchen and found Bella taking the garlic bread out of the oven. "Hey, Bells. Merry Christmas, thanks for having me."

She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice, but did a poor job. "I didn't, Jake. I can't believe you showed up."

"I was invited." He bit back.

"Not by me. Does the fact that we broke up mean nothing to you or do.." Bella didn't get to finish her though because Renee chose that moment to walk in.

"How are we doing kids?" Renee asked, oblivious to the tension.

Bella glared at her mother. "Fine. Dinner's ready." She walked to living room and announced that they could all move to the dining room. Alice and Rose hung back to make sure Bella was okay.

"What the fuck is he doing here, B?" Rose hissed.

"Ask my mother." Bella clipped.

The three women walked into the dining room and noticed that Renee had somehow managed to make sure that the only seat available for Bella was right next to Jake. Bella squared her shoulders and prepared herself for the worst meal of her life. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, while Renee prattled away about nothing.

Bella pushed her food around her plate. She had lost her appetite. When Renee commented on it, she couldn't help what cam out of her mouth. Her filter was gone. "I'm sorry mother. I have lost my appetite. These things happen when I get no respect in my own home." Bella pushed away from the table and went into the living room.

Renee excused herself and followed her daughter. "Bella you are being childish. It's Christmas. Can't you at least be nice to the man? He obviously cares for you."

"You don't get it do you Mom. I do not want to be with Jacob. I have met someone else. God! Why can't you respect me enough to not meddle in my affairs?"

"Oh, please Isabella. How serious can you be over a man you have never met? He is in the army. He could die tomorrow and then where would you be. Jake is a safe bet. He is stable and he is here."

Bella's jaw dropped, "Are fucking kidding me? Do you even hear yourself? His parents are in that room. So are his brother and his soon to be sister-in-law. You are unbelievable. And you want to know how serious I am about Edward?"

"Yes, actually. I would love to know where this relationship is heading." Renee scoffed.

"Mom, listen to me and listen well. I am only going to say this once. I feel more for Edward in the little time that we have communicated than I have ever felt in my life. He is kind and he listens to what I have to say. I could see myself falling in love with him and having a life with him. If he were to die tomorrow, _he_ is what I would compare every other man against for the rest of my life. Do you get it, Mom? Is it sinking in yet?" Bella was so angry that she didn't realize they had an audience. She looked up when she heard Esme sob.

Jake spoke first. "I get it Bells. I'm sorry that I ruined your Christmas. Thanks for the meal, I am just going to go." He was out the door before anything else was said.

Renee looked as though she was going to go after him, but stopped when she got a hard look from Charlie. "Well that's just great. There goes the best thing that ever happened to you. You are so selfish Bella. Jacob was your future and you ruined it."

Bella caught the look on Jasper's, but shook her head at him. "Really? That's really what you think?"

"Yes it is." Renee replied without remorse

"Then you know what mom? You have fifteen minutes to get your shit and get the fuck out of my house. You better hurry."

"I did not raise my daughter to talk to me like that. I won't stay here and be treated like this. Phil, lets go." Renee swept from the room with Phil following behind her. Less than ten minutes later she swept out of the house and waited for her husband by the car.

"I'm sorry about this. Have a good rest of the holiday." Phil shut the door behind him.

The air in the room seemed to clear. Bella noticed that Emmett was nowhere to be found. She shrugged and walked back into the dining room. She helped clear the table and was then pushed out of the kitchen.

"You cooked and did all of this. Let us clean up. Besides I think Emmett has something for you." Rose said, shooing Bella from the kitchen. She wasn't going to argue.

Bella walked out of the kitchen and searched for Emmett. She found him in her room doing something with her computer. "You had better not be watching porn on there, Emmett Cullen. I will totally kick your ass." The velvety laugh was unexpected. "Emmett?"

Emmett smiled at her, "Come here Bells. I want you to meet someone." Bella rounded the desk and almost cried at the sight that greeted her. She sat down in the seat that Emmett vacated. "Bella this is Edward. Edward this is Bella. My job here is done. Bye kiddies."

Bella stared at the man before her. Emerald eyes looked back at her. "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Merry Christmas Edward. How are you?" Bella smiled and leaned forward, almost as if she could get to him through the screen.

"I'm good. Do you like the rest of your gift?" He smiled.

"I've never had a webcam before. Do I have to do anything to it?"

Edward laughed. "No, babe. But I thin k Emmett put the manual in one of your drawers."

Bella smiled because he didn't realize what he had said. "Okay I'll read it over. Did you get your box yet?"

"No, but the mail is probably a couple of days behind because if the holiday. What's in it?"

Bella smiled she new he would ask. "Cookies, some baby wipes, chapstick and your present."

Edward laughed, "Aww come on just a little hint?"

"No. Where is the fun in that?" Bella laughed with him. She heard something behind her and looked up top find Esme and Carlisle smiling at her. She motioned for them to come in. "Say hi."

"Hey, baby. Merry Christmas." Esme smiled and laid her hand on Bella's shoulder. Seeing that warmed Edward's heart. His parents talked to him for a few more minutes and then left him alone with Bella.

"I'm glad you invited my parents for dinner. That means a lot."

"I really like them. Besides I get to hear about you. That's always a plus."

"Listen. I have to go but I'll call you in a couple of days. Okay?" He smiled.

"I can't wait. Be safe. I'll be thinking about you." Bella's heart twisted a little.

"Me too, babe. Talk to you soon." He said it again. With one last smile he was gone.

Bella walked back into the living room and joined her family in a daze. The rest of the holiday passed in a blur. When everyone left she was still zoned out, she barely remembered agreeing to be at Rose and Emmett's for New Years. Tonight her dreams were about emerald eyes.

The rest of the holidays seemed to fly by and before she knew it she was back in her classroom teaching kids proper grammar and punctuation. The rest of January flew by with composition to be graded and other projects that she was exhausted every night when she got home. She hadn't had time to even have her Wednesday dinner with the girls.

She spoke with Edward at least once a week. There was a period where she didn't hear from him for ten days, but that was because something had happened and they went black. Her life seemed to move on at an incredibly fast pace. Before she knew it Valentines Day was here. The school was decked in red and pink and there were construction paper hearts everywhere. The carnations that the student council had sold where delivered. Love was in the air.

When Bella got home that day, waiting on her porch was a long white box. She wasn't expecting anything, so she was leery to pick it up. Upon closer inspection she saw the florists' logo on the side. She squealed and pulled the lid off. Nestled inside were two dozen long stem red roses. The card attached read:

_Happy Valentines day, _

_I hope you had a great day and that these _

_put a smile on your face._

_Love, Edward_

Tears spilled from her eyes as she fell. She wiped her face and picked up the box. She walked into the house and put her bag down. She ran to her room and flipped on her computer. As soon as she had it on a message popped up that Edward was calling.

"Hey. Thanks for the roses. They're beautiful." Bella smiled

"Not as beautiful as you. If you liked them so much, why are you crying sweetheart?" Edward sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Just happy. These are happy tears Edward." Bella smiled.

Edward decided to change the subject. "Do you have any kind of vacation coming up?"

Bella looked confused. "Spring break, why?"

"Well..My R&R is coming and I thought about coming home for a few weeks_. _I would love to see you. But I don't want to make any guarantees about when I will be coming. I'll call you when it gets closer." Edward looked over his shoulder.

"Okay, I can't wait." Bella smiled.

"Me either babe. I gotta go. Happy Valentines day."

"You too. Be safe." Bella signed off and realized that she was in love with him. She couldn't wait to see him.

Across the ocean the anticipation was growing. So was the love.

**AN: Ooh, is he going to come home? Have they finally fallen and will they tell each other? Tune in next time...maybe more tonight but definitely tomorrow..Keep those reviews coming. I love them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but the plot is all mine.**

**AN: Wow! Over 100 reviews, you guys rock! A special thanks to bethanyhopeless for giving me this website. For any of you who want to write a letter to a soldier go here.. and you can get info. Also sorry I didn't get another chapter up last night, I fell asleep. I actually slept for 12 hours. I feel great..Now on with the show!**

The months were flying by. Bella had thought that January flew by, but the next time she looked up it seemed April was here and it was spring break time. She hadn't heard from Edward on whether or not he had gotten his R&R approved. Every time they talked when she would bring it up he would get called away before he could answer her and then it would be a few days before they'd speak again and she had forgotten.

The Saturday that began her break found Bella in a pair of cut off jean shorts, and an 'Army' T-shirt and her hair up in a messy bun. She had the stereo on and the music blaring as she transferred clothes to and from the washer and scrubbed her cabinets and kitchen floors. She dusted the living room and went back to the washing machine. After several hours she found herself up to her elbows in comet as she scrubbed her bathroom. She thought she heard the doorbell and paused to listen. When she heard nothing, she went back to scrubbing, then heard it again. She got up to rinse her hands and was toweling them off as she turned off the stereo.

"Coming!" She yelled when the doorbell chimed again. She grumbled under her breath about patience and yanked open the door. All she saw was a large bouquet of roses in various colors. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Bella Swan?" the voice behind the flowers asked.

"Yes." Bella stared at the flowers, they were gorgeous.

"These are for you." He handed the basket over and turned to walk away. "Have a nice day." He said over his shoulder.

Bella murmured her thanks and walked toward her coffee table. She sat the roses down and searched for the card. Finding none she turned back to the door to stop the delivery guy, but froze when she saw someone standing there. Her hand flew up to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. "Edward?" She asked softly.

Edward smiled. "Hello, beautiful."

Bella launched herself across the room and into his waiting arms. The first touch after talking all these months sent shock waves through both of their systems. Bella pulled back and slowly ran her hands over his face, his eyes, his mouth. Edward was touching her in a similar fashion. She pulled him in the house and shut the door. "Are you real?"

Edward grinned and ran his hands down her arms. "I'm very real." He pulled her to him again. "God, it is so good to see you and feel you."

She felt his lips on her forehead and desperately wanted them on the rest of her. Giving in to months of longing she reached up and brought his mouth to hers. They both moaned at the contact. Edward licked Bella's lip begging for entrance, which she gave. Their tongues battled for dominance. Bella found her self walking backward toward her room, gently pulling Edward with her. She stopped when her knees hit the bed. Oxygen became an issue so they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. Bella turned slightly and pushed Edward down on the bed, she then crawled up his body to his mouth.

Edward hissed when Bella's body made contact with his erection. His hand drifted down to the hem of her shirt and inside feeling the soft skin. Their mouths fuse back together and Edward flipped them so he was on top of her. Instinctually, her legs fell apart and he settled against her heat. They both groaned. He moved his mouth away from hers and down her chin to the hollow at her throat. Kissing and sucking all the way.

Bella pulled at the bottom of Edward's shirt and started bringing it up over his head. Sensing what she wanted he grabbed the back and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor. Bella ran her hands down the hard planes of his chest. His stomach tensed as she explored his body. Edward returned the favor and soon her shirt joined his on the floor. His hand worked its way down to the waist of her shorts. He quickly flicked the button open and eased the zipper down. Bella lifted her hips as he slid them down he legs, her eyes never leaving his.

Bella reached for the snap on his jeans and they quickly joined her shorts on the floor. Bella sighed as Edward's hand drifted down her body and he stopped at her breasts. He gently cupped one and ran his thumb over her nipple and watched in fascination as it hardened more under his touch.

"Edward.." Bella breathed. He smiled and ducked his head, his warm breath toucher her through the fabric of her bra. She squirmed and needed to feel his mouth on her skin. She quickly sat up and unhooked her bra, it joined the rest of their clothes. Edward's mouth was on her again. His tongue flicked out over a hardened pebble and he gently pulled on it with his teeth, nipping and sucking. Bella's moans increased.

She was writhing with need beneath him. Every move she made brought her contact with Edward's hardened cock and he would groan. Edward's hand moved down her belly, as he continued his exploration of her breasts. He slipped his hand inside her panties and down to her core, where she was wet and waiting. He moved his fingers down her slit and touched her throbbing nub. "You're so wet for me baby."

"Edward, please." Bella breathed.

"What do you need, Bella?"

"You..please. Edward I need you inside me." Bella breathed.

Not needing to hear any more he pulled his hand from her and ripped her panties from her body. His boxers soon joined the rest of their clothes and he found himself positioned outside her heat.

"Bella, baby look at me." Her eyes came up to his and they stared at each other as he slowly sheathed himself in her warmth. He paused allowing her to adjust to his size.

Bella lifted her hips and he began to move within her. She met him thrust for thrust. Their lips met and their hands roamed as their bodies moved as one. Bella could feel the tightening in her stomach begin. "Edward," She moaned. "So..close."

"Let go baby. Come for me." He felt her walls tightening around him and let himself go and came with her. Spilling his warm seed in her. Once the tremors had slowed, he pulled out of her and rolled to his side. Bella whimpered at the loss, but settled herself against his chest.

"That was.." Bella stopped.

"Amazing.." Edward continued. "Um..sweetheart? We didn't use anything. I'm clean and I trust that you are too, but.."

Bella cut him off by placing her lips to his. "I'm on the pill. No worries." She laid her head back on his chest and they slowly drifted to sleep.

"Hello, Mom." Emmett said into his phone. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you heard from Edward, Em? You dad and I have been trying to call him and nothing. I'm worried?" Esme had no idea that her son was home for a visit and that he had immediately gone to Bella.

"No need to worry mom. I'm actually surprised that he didn't call you. He is fine." Emmett pause, not sure whether or not he should tell his mom. "Actually, mom. He is um..well..he is with Bella."

"You mean he is home?" Esme yelled.

"Calm down Mom. Yes he is home, for about three weeks. But don't go getting mad at him mom. Don't you know the boy is in love?"

Esme calmed down. "Fine, but he better call me soon. You tell him that."

"I will." He hung up with his mother and got back to work.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed as she rushed into the house without knocking. When she didn't find her in the kitchen, she went back to check the bedroom. She gasped at the sight that greeted her. Her best friend was laying in the arms of a man.

Bella heard her friend and shot up in bed. "Alice.."

"Bells, you might want to cover up." Alice chuckled as Bella grabbed the sheet to cover her naked chest.

"Go in the living room, Ali. I'll be out in a minute." Alice pulled the door shut and decided her news could wait until Bella spilled about hers.

Bella was pulling on her shorts when Edward stirred. "Come back to bed." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"I can't. Alice is here. We're busted, babe." She pulled her back up in a messy bun and kissed him once more. "Go back to sleep. Or you can come out and meet her after you get dressed."

Edward smiled and nodded and flopped back on the pillow when Bella walked out. He knew he should probably call his parents. They were probably bugging Emmett by now. He stood and got himself dressed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sure enough he had four voice mails. All from his mom. He decided to meet Alice and then call her back.

"Who is that Bella? What about Edward?" Alice was asking as he walked out. He smiled when Bella spotted him.

"How about I just introduce you Alice?" Alice looked up when he walked in to sit beside Bella. "Alice I would like you to meet Edward. Edward this is Alice."

Alice's jaw dropped. "You're Edward? I thought you were in Afghanistan?"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm actually on a vacation of sorts." Edward smiled.

"Was there a reason you burst over here without knocking, Ali?" Bella asked as she leaned into Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss to her head.

"Oh! Yes. Although this pales in comparison to your news, but.."She paused for dramatic effect. "Jasper proposed!" She held out her left hand to show them the ring.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you!" Bella jumped up to hug her friend. "Your going to be my sister!"

"I know." Alice hugged her back and then stood back. "I'll let you guys have some alone time. We have to do dinner while you're here Edward. See you guys later." She breezed out the door.

"Well, that was Alice. In and out at the speed of sound." Bella laughed. She turned back to Edward who was still sitting on the couch. She walked over to the door locked it and then went back to him and straddled his legs. They smiled before their lips met in another passionate kiss. They came up for air a few hours later.

Bella was in the kitchen throwing something together for dinner when Edward's phone rang. "Hello." He said as he watched her. "Hi Mom."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, how dare you not tell your own mother that you were coming home!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I know that you and Bella talk and I wanted it to be a surprise for her. You can't exactly keep your excitement down when it's something you want." Edward laughed.

Bella looked at Edward and whispered, "Invite them for dinner tomorrow. Em and Rose will be here."

He nodded and relayed the message to his mom. "Mom, why don't you and Dad come for dinner tomorrow at Bella's? Em and Rose will be here and we can all see each other."

"How long are you home for, sweetie?" Esme asked.

"I'm supposed to be here for three weeks. Now obviously that can change, but right now that is the plan. I'll be staying with Bella until she has to go back to school." Bella nodded at his statement. Edward spoke to his mother for a few more minutes and then hung up with assurances that they would be there for dinner. He and Bella had a quick dinner and then went back to bed where they stayed the rest of the night.

Bella and Edward showered together the next morning. They explored the other's bodies as they washed and finally got out when the water began to cool. The spent the rest of the day preparing the menu for dinner with his family. They marinated steaks and got the dessert ready and chilling.

By the time that his family got there everything was ready and the grill was heating.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Edward greeted his parents as he opened the door. His mother immediately pulled him into her arms and held him tight. Once she let him go, he greeted his brother.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Rosalie. Rose, this is my big brother Edward."

"Nice to finally meet you. Em talks about you all the time." Edward said.

"He talks about you too." Rose smiled.

Edward went out and put the steaks on the grill and chatted with his dad and brother over a beer. When dinner was served the conversation flowed freely. Esme didn't miss the frequent looks that Bella and Edward shared, or the soft touches when they thought no one was looking. She wondered if they had told each other the way they felt. It was obvious to everyone. And she talked about it with Carlisle on the way home that night.

Once the kitchen was clean and everything out away, Edward and Bella fell in bed exhausted. Bella lay in her side and Edward pulled her back against his chest and they fell asleep. The week continued much the same way. They would talk and laugh and make love. It was on the night before she had to go back to school that her feeling s overwhelmed her. She was laying across Edward's chest after they had made love and he was running his hand up and down her spine. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to go back tomorrow. I want to spend all the time with you that I can." Bella whispered. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella. So much. I don't want to leave you either, but I will come back on the weekend." He pulled her up his chest and kissed her. They made love quietly. When they were both sated, they drifted to sleep in each others arms.

Bella was distracted at school, but managed to keep he classes attention on their assignments. The week dragged by, but before she knew it, it was Friday and Edward was coming back to her place. Once he arrived, she jumped him at the door and he took her back to her room where they stayed all weekend. Unfortunately that would have to sustain them. Edward was called back to his unit and he was leaving on Monday.

Bella took a personal day at school and stayed with him when he left. She waited with his family at the military hanger where Edward would catch his flight back to the war. He hugged his mother and father, shook hands with his brother and hugged Rosalie before turning to her.

"Don't cry baby. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you, Bella. You are my life now." Edward kissed her with all that he had.

"I love you. Be safe and come back top me." She whispered in his ear, before kissing him one last time.

Edward picked up his bag and walked to the plane. He turned one last time before he boarded and mouthed 'I love you' to Bella and blew a kiss her way. Bella did the same and watched as he disappeared from sight. She fell to her knees in tears and Emmett pulled her up and held her as they watched the love of her life fly away. The drive home was silent and once she was dropped off, Bella went back to bed and pulled Edward's pillow to her. She fell asleep with his scent all around her.

Somewhere in the air, green eyes shed tears that he had been hiding.

**AN: I was crying when I was writing the end of this chapter, I'm sure you were too. Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I WILL be posting another chapter today. Just give me a few hours...Til then happy reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine..but the plot is.**

*****TISSUE WARNING*****

Bella threw herself back into her classes, anything to make the time pass quicker without Edward. They spoke on the phone and through skype. They emailed and texted, anything to keep up some sort of contact. The weeks and months passed in a blur, until it was the last week of school. She spent the weekend preparing her final for her five classes. Each a little different from the others so that information wasn't shared. When she was confident that everything was ready she set her stuff by the door and turned in.

When she arrived in school the next morning there was a buzz that wasn't attributed to finals. Her first class was fine and the second only had a couple of potential cheaters. By the third her legs were tired from walking up and down the rows. When the ground began to tremble, she was halfway down the path by the windows.

"Everyone under your desks. Get away from the windows." She shouted to the kids. She was ushering students away as the trembling grew. This was the first earthquake Bella had been in at school. She glanced around making sure that all her students were protected and didn't see the book shelf that was tumbling from the wall. She turned at the last minute, just as the shelf fell on top of her, knocking her unconscious.

Emmett moved to the open doorway to escape falling debris as the ground shook. He grabbed a lady who was weaving by trying to find shelter and held her in place. He hoped that Rosalie was somewhere safe.

Rosalie and Alice were in the middle of the mall when it started. They quickly got to an open doorway but the second floor was anything but safe. They prayed that it would stop soon.

Jasper stood in the doorway to the kitchen and prayed for his sister and fiancé, hoping they were safe.

When the rumbling stopped, people came out and started surveying the damage. At the high school, the students in Bella's English class quickly ran to help their teacher. As the boys lifted the shelf off of her another teacher came in to check and make sure all was okay. Seeing Bella on the floor with cuts on her arms and face from the glass shards spurred him into action. He quickly ordered students to the office to call for an ambulance. He had the rest of the students go out in the hall and wait.

It took hours before the ambulance could get to the school and in that time Bella had not regained consciousness. They quickly strapped her to a board and headed off to the hospital. James, the teacher who had helped her, found her personnel file and called her brother.

"Hello?" Jasper answered not recognizing the number.

"Is this Jasper Swan?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is James Sweeney. I teach with your sister at the high school. I thought you should know that Bella is on her way to the hospital. She was injured in the quake."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think a book shelf fell on her. She has some cuts as well. She hasn't regained consciousness since the quake stopped."

Jasper grabbed his car keys as he thanked James for the call. He was out the door as he hung up the phone and making his way to the hospital. He called Emmett on his way there.

"Cullen." Emmett snapped.

"Em this is Jasper. Listen. I need you to get to Alice. She was with Rosalie. Bella is in the hospital. I am on my way there now."

"You got it. We'll meet you at the hospital." They hung up and Jasper kept driving.

When he finally made it there, Bella was in her own room. She had regained consciousness while en route to the hospital. She smiled when her brother walked in. She was just waiting for the doctor to come in and tell her the prognosis.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jasper asked as he sat beside her.

"I hurt every where. My back and head hurt the most." Before Jasper could respond, the doctor walked in.

"Miss. Swan?" The doctor continued at her nod. "Well you have a slight concussion, and several superficial lacerations and your wrist is fractured. I'm also sorry to say, that we were unable to save your baby. You have suffered a miscarriage, but all signs say that you will be able to conceive again. Any questions?" The doctor asked in a detached tone.

Bella had paled when he had said 'baby'. "I'm sorry. Did you say that I had a miscarriage?" The doctor nodded. "That's not possible. I wasn't pregnant."

The doctor looked down at her chart and looked back up at her. "You are Isabella Swan, correct?" At her nod, he finished. "Then this is correct. According to your chart you were about ten weeks. Again I'm sorry. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call the nurse. Someone will be in shortly with your discharge papers."

After he had left, Bella looked at her brother. "Jazzy!" She sobbed. Her hand instinctually went to her abdomen. "How could I not have known? I had a life in me for ten weeks. Oh, God! What am I going to tell Edward?"

Jasper pulled his sister into his arms and held her as she cried for the baby she would never know. He was still holding her when Emmett and the girls walked in. Alice looked at Jasper and gave him a questioning look. He just shook his head at her and mouthed 'later', she nodded.

Bella's sobs finally quieted and she leaned back on the bed. She looked at her brother, "I need to tell Edward."

Emmett spoke up, "I'm sorry sweetie, they are black right now."

"Bells, I don't think this is something he would want to hear over the phone. I think you should wait."

"How long Jazz?" Bella snapped. "Until he is stateside. There is never going to be a good time to tell him this. He needs to know."

Rose spoke up. "What does he need to know honey?"

Bella looked at her friend as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I had a miscarriage, Rose. I was pregnant."

Alice's hand flew to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. "How long?"

"Ten weeks."

No other words were said as the nurse came in. "Isabella?" They nodded. "Okay, sweetie, I just need you to sign here and here and you can go home. The doctor wants you to stay in bed for the next few days and to take one of these as needed for pain. Now you might have some mild cramping and some bleeding. If you start soaking through your pads please come back in. Any questions?"

Bella signed all her papers and took her prescription. Jasper walked her down the hall and out to his car. Once she was settled, Jasper rounded the car and they headed back to her house. Emmett and the girls stopped off at the pharmacy and had her prescription filled. When they got to the house, Bella was settled in bed and Jasper was pacing the living room. Alice took Bella a glass of water and one of her pills, which she took and rolled onto her side. Alice rejoined everyone in the living room.

"I don't think she needs to be alone right now. She is taking this pretty hard. Not that she shouldn't be. I also think we need to get in touch with Edward. Would it be possible at all?"

"Not right now. I can try and get a telegram to him, but that isn't a guarantee. I think we should just wait until the black out is over. I'll call my mom, maybe she can come down and stay. We don't have to tell her why, just that Bella needs some help." Emmett suggested.

Everyone agreed that it would work, since they all had jobs. Jasper would be starting his new post soon and Esme was the best choice. Emmett made the call and Esme agreed to come down the next day and stay as long as Bella needed her.

Edward hated not being able to speak to Bella. He had heard about the earthquake and he fervently hoped that everyone was okay. Bella most of all. He couldn't wait to hear her voice.

Bella stayed in bed for the rest of the week. Esme came and they talked and she wept when Bella told her about the baby. The school had gotten a sub for her last few days and had sent flowers hoping for a speedy recovery. Little did they know. Bella didn't think she could go back to teaching. Then again she wasn't thinking clearly.

After she had been in bed for a few days, she knew she had to get up and pretend to live even though her heart was broken. She couldn't help but wonder if Edward would blame her. She hadn't known. She had no symptoms and still had her period. At least that's what she had thought. The Monday after she was released from the hospital, Esme drove her to her OB's office. They did a routine pelvic to make sure that all was as it should be. They confirmed what the hospital had told her and told her that she could have other babies.

When she was done at the doctor, she noticed that she had missed a text. It was from Edward.

_Black out over. Call me._

_I love you. ~E_

Bella felt her heart constrict. She had barley eaten and hadn't spoken to anyone but Esme in days.

"Esme, how do I tell him? He's going to hate me." Bella cried. She had done nothing but cry for days and the evidence was on her face.

"He is not going to hate you. Edward loves you, Bella. This wasn't your fault. It was an act of nature, nothing more." Esme calmed her. Bella sent a text back.

_Need to talk. Call on Skype._

_Love you, too. ~B_

Bella walked in her room and close the door. She turned on her laptop as Edwards call came through. She hit the button to answer and there on the screen was the love of her life.

"Hey." She said.

"Bella what's wrong, baby? You have me worried."

"I have to tell you something and it's really hard. I'm worried that you are going to hate me."

"I am not going to hate you. I love you. What's wrong? You're starting to scare me." Edward's face was twisted with fear.

Bella looked at him as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You know about the quake right?" Edward nodded. "Well I was knocked out when a book shelf fell on me. I was taken to the hospital and told that I had a concussion and a fractured wrist. I was also told that I was ten weeks pregnant." Bella paused to catch her breath.

"Bella..What?" Edward started.

Bella held up a hand to stop him. "I lost the baby, Edward. The trauma was too much for it and I had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry. I lost our baby. Please don't hate me..." She stopped when her sobs were too much.

"Bella. Baby, look at me." He waited until she raised her head. "I don't hate you. These things happen. For whatever reason, God decided that He needed the baby more than we did. I could never hate you sweetheart. Remember. You are my life now. I wish that I was there to hold you and take away the pain, but I'm not. Just try and remember what my arms felt like around you. Is there anyone there with you?"

"Your mom is staying with me."

"Good. Listen I have to go, Captain is calling me. I love you Bella. Never forget that!"

"I love you, too." Bella said and then he was gone. She turned off her laptop and went into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped down. She let the hot spray wash her tears away. She would never forget the baby that they had made and never knew. Just as she knew that Edward would never hate her. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. She got out, dried off and decided to live again. She would never forget, but she would survive.

Across the ocean a man wept for his love and the baby they never knew.

**AN: Okay, I know that some of you are probably ready to hurt me **ducks and covers** I did have this planned from the beginning. No more depressing story lines (For Now). Get ready..It's wedding time. Til next time, keep those reviews coming. **


	10. Author's Note

**So..I hate it when authors do this, bit I have to get something off of my chest. I received this review and it really bothered me. **

good luck with your story in can't continued read this story anymore i hate story that author make bella miscarried when she have Edward baby. is not fair in this site I hate some author always make her have baby with other guy or have baby from raped but don't make her miscarried. I hate you, you are heartless.

**Now I thought about not continuing, but then I realized why had started this story in the first place. So I am going to continue to write, despite how it make s **_**SOME**_** people feel. If you don't like it, don't f'ing read it. **

**For those you who have been so kind, I will have a new chapter up on Saturday. See you then...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**AN: I was unprepared for the response to my authors note yesterday. Thank you to all of you for your support. I fully intend to complete this story. I hate it when authors get a bad review that prevents them from finishing something.**

**Having said that, I would like to tell you that the last chapter was extremely difficult for me to write, as I suffered two miscarriages. I now have two beautiful boys who are my life.**

**A special congratulations to LeAnn388..boys are fun.**

**Enough melodrama..on with the show...**

He tried. He tried for days to forget about Bella losing the baby. He threw himself into dangerous missions, never sending one of his men. They all tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen. He needed the distraction. He was afraid that if he didn't occupy himself that he would give himself over to the grief. When he was called in to see the captain he wasn't surprised.

"Cullen, you mind telling me what the fuck is going on with you?" Capt. Volturi stormed.

"Sorry sir. I got some upsetting news from my girlfriend back home." Edward explained.

"Well, I won't say get over it because I'm sure you can't. Maybe you need a break. I could probably pull some strings and get you an extra R&R this month. Would that help?"

"It would sir. Can you give me a couple of days to consider it?"

"Let me know soon. Dismissed."

Edward got up and walked back toward his bunk. The wheels were already turning. He would need his mother and Emmett if he was going to pull this off.

Bella was having a hard time getting moving. What she really wanted to do was pull the covers up over her head and wallow in self pity. What would that solve, though? Plus she had promised. She finally rolled out of bed and padded to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped under the hot spray. She washed her hair and applied the conditioner as usual. She tried to make herself believe that it was soap running into her eyes, but her heart wouldn't be fooled. She cried until she had no more tears and stepped out of the shower.

Just as she finished dressing, her doorbell rang. On the other side Rose tapped her foot impatiently. Taking a deep breath, Bella plastered a smile on her face and opened the door. Rose wasn't fooled.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked sympathetically.

"I need to get out of here, Rosie. I am going stir crazy. Lets go make you a bride."

Rose nodded and she and Bella headed to her car, where Rose laid on the horn and they waited for Alice. She finally bounced out of the house and joined her friends.

"Lets get going."

Rose pulled out and the trio headed to the bridal store. Rose and Emmett had decided on an outdoor wedding the weekend of July 4th. It was going to be held at Carlisle and Esme's in the garden. Esme had a beautiful gazebo with vines growing up it. It would be a lovely location for a wedding.

When they walked into the store they were immediately approached by a consultant. "Good morning. How may I help you ladies?"

"I'm Rosalie Hale. We have an appointment."

"Of course. Your mother-in-law is already waiting. Please follow me." They followed her over to a private seating area, where Esme was sitting in a sofa, drinking a cappuccino. "Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" Once they had all ordered a beverage and were seated, they were told that their personal consultant would be right out.

Alice bounced excitedly on the couch. "Oohh, this is going to be so much fun."

They all turned when they heard clapping behind them. "It sure is, ladies." Behind us stood the gayest man ever. He was decked out in a flamboyant red suit with a matching tie. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, but he pulled it off. "Which of you is the lucky bride?"

Esme smiled and stood up, "Actually, two of them are brides, but we would like to go ahead and try on a dress for the other one."

Bella gaped at Esme. "Esme!" She hissed.

"What? You never know what could happen, Bella. Better to be prepared, right?" Esme shrugged her shoulders innocently.

James smiled. "Well lets get started. Blondie, why don't you go first?"

Rosalie stood and followed James to the dressing room and waited as he brought in some dresses in her size. He brought out puffy dresses and floor length simple dresses. Rose tried them all on and showed the women but everyone agreed they were to much for an outdoor wedding. James brought out one last dress that everyone fell in love with. It was a satin a-line gown with a side-draped bodice and asymmetric skirt. There wasn't a train, which was fine with Rose.

"Oh, Rose. You look like a bride." Esme sniffled. "Okay, Alice your turn."

Alice jumped up and followed James to the dressing rooms. She knew what she wanted and waited for James to bring her the perfect dress. He found exactly what she was looking for and when Alice came out with it one, everyone sighed.

"It's perfect, Ali." Bella smiled. Alice wore a gown with a strapless satin bodice with beaded embroidery, organza ball gown skirt, and chapel train. She was breathtaking. Jasper was going to flip.

Bella objected when they announced that it was her turn. She had no idea why she would need to pick out a wedding dress. She wasn't engaged and the only man she had ever loved was fighting in another country. She finally gave in to their pestering and followed James to the back.

James looked over the unwilling woman and had an idea. He left Bella alone for a moment and went out to speak with Esme. She explained to him what was going on and what they needed. He understood and knew the perfect dress for the unknown bride.

Bella waited patiently, still a little confused, but willing to keep her mind distracted in anyway possible. When James walked back in with a dress in his arms, she fell in love. She had always dreamed of a large skirted dress for her fairytale wedding. Every girl wants to feel like Cinderella, don't they? The dress was an all-over beaded lace trumpet gown with empire waist and cap sleeves with a chapel train. She loved it and when she put it on it fit like a glove. When she walked out to show the women she had tears in her eyes when she noticed her brother and Emmett were there.

Emmett had his laptop with him and was talking to someone on it. He looked up and smiled and then said something to the person on the screen.

Esme told Bella to go change because someone wanted to talk to her and she couldn't talk to him wearing that dress. Bella changed quickly and came back out. Everyone was standing in a tight group talking to someone. Bella cleared her throat and everyone jumped apart. Her hand came up and covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. There in the middle of her family and friends was Edward on bended knee.

"Bella," He started. "When I received your letter I had no intention of ever replying. I am so glad that I did. You have given me hope and something to come home to. I know that we haven't known each other long, but I want to make a life with you and babies with you. I love you more than my own life and I would love nothing more than if you would be my wife. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella was so overcome with emotion that all she could do was nod. She threw herself into Edward's waiting arms and fused her mouth to his. When they released each other, he slipped the ring on her finger.

"We don't have much time sweetheart. I am only home for three days. Captain pulled some strings. Will you marry me now? Today?"

"Edward...what..how..who?" Bella couldn't form a coherent thought.

Esme came to the rescue. "Bella, we just got your dress. Your parents are at my house waiting. We have everything ready. It will be perfect. I know that it is fast and if this isn't what you want, tell him now."

Bella was silent for about two seconds. She looked at Edward and saw her future. "Today it is."

Alice squealed, Emmett whooped, Jasper and Rosalie fist bumped, and Esme cried while she called Carlisle. Edward picked up Bella and ran to the door, followed closely behind the rest.

Carlisle walked out to the garden where Charlie was finishing setting up the chairs. "Esme just called. They're on the way. She agreed."

Charlie sighed. "I guess I'm not surprised. I'm just not ready to give my baby away. Be glad you had boys."

"I hate to say this, Charlie, but that doesn't make it easier." Carlisle laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "Did you hear from Renee?"

"She called me back. She's not coming. She said that she doesn't want to watch her only daughter marry a man who would potentially make her a widow before the ink was dry on the marriage certificate." Charlie wanted to go to Florida and throttle his ex-wife for being so selfish.

"It's her loss. She'll regret it and then she'll be to late. Esme's mother was the same way. She didn't have anything to do with us until Edward was born. By then Esme didn't want to forgive her, but did for our children."

The sound of cars pulling up ended the conversation. The men looked up when everyone walked to the back. Bella's breath caught when she saw the transformation of the garden. She didn't have long to admire it before she was pulled inside and the make over's began.

Edward stayed outside and helped finish getting the backyard ready. When that was complete, he went upstairs where his brother and Jasper where waiting. Emmett handed him they keys to the honeymoon suite at the Hilton.

"Thanks for your help with this Em. You to Jasper. I couldn't have pulled this off without you guys. Now lets get married." They put on their dress uniforms and walked back outside where a small gathering of people stood. Some where Bella's colleagues from school, others were Edwards or Emmetts from the service. A harpist began to play and the three men took their places at the top of the aisle. Alice and Rosalie appeared wearing similar dressed that Esme had picked up a few days before and started down toward them. The harpist changed music when they reached the end and started playing _Canon in D minor_. Bella and Charlie appeared in the doorway. When Edward got a glimpse of her his breath caught. Seeing Edward in his dress blues brought a fresh round of tears to her eyes.

She made her way to him on her father's arm and smiled when she reached him. The minister began the ceremony, but Bella and Edward didn't hear a word. They exchanged vows and rings and when the minister pronounced them husband and wife, they smiled before their lips met.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of pictures and cake and dancing. Before she knew it she was standing in the middle of a gorgeous hotel room with her new husband. "Edward how did you manage to do this?"

"Well, after our last phone call and you told me about the baby, I kind of went a little crazy. I started taking dangerous missions and not caring about my safety. One of the guys told the captain about it and I was basically ordered to get away and get a grip. I called mom and Emmett and told them what was going on and they helped me set everything in motion. All I needed was Charlie's permission. Once I got that, I just needed you."

Bella smiled through her tears. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

Edward pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Bella Cullen."

They slowly stripped each other of their clothes. When there were o more barriers they tumbled to the bed and made love until their bodies were exhausted. As the sun came up, they drifted to a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Somewhere, in a different state, a woman cried for the loss of her only daughter.

**AN: I know some of you thought that Rosalie and Emmett were getting married, SURPRISE. Next chapter another wedding. Hope you enjoyed this. See you on Monday. Keep those reviews coming...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**AN: This story is rated M for a reason...**

Edward and Bella woke early the morning after their impromptu wedding. Although had only had a couple hours of sleep, they both felt rested. After a quick breakfast they took a shower, conserving water and exploring each other. Once they were dressed and all of their things packed up, they left and checked out of the hotel.

"What's on the agenda for today, husband?" Bella smiled.

"Well, wife, we have to go to Fort Irwin and get your ID made and sign some papers. Then we are having dinner with my family and your dad." Edward reached over and grasped Bella's hand. "I wish I had more time, baby."

"We have the rest of our lives. Your tour will be over in another 14 months. We'll talk and email. We'll get through it."

"I love you." Edward said and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"As I love you." She smiled.

The drive to the base was anything but quiet. They talked and laughed. Edward told jokes that Bella had never heard, that had her in stitches. When they arrived on base they went to the commander's office and filled out all the necessary paperwork, and there was a lot. Getting her Id was another trial. Bella and Edward had to wait for the photo guy to come back from lunch. Who knew this would take so long?

After about three hours, of waiting and signing and writers cramp, Bella _finally_ had her identification and she had been named as Edward's wife and beneficiary. Of course it would take a while to process, but they would receive everything in the mail when all was done.

Edward pulled up to Carlisle and Esme's an hour later. He could hear laughter coming from the back, so he and Bella skirted around to the gate to the backyard. When they made it around to the side of the house, they heard Emmett roaring with laughter as Charlie told him a joke.

"What is going on out here?" Edward shouted.

"Hey! The newlyweds are here!" Alice squealed. "It's about time."

"Sorry. Things at the base took longer than we thought. When its you guy's turns, don't make plans for later in the day." Edward smirked.

"Did we miss anything?" Bella asked.

"Just your dad telling some dirty jokes."

"Dad! I didn't know you knew any." Bella gasped.

"Hey, I'm innocent. Your brother told them to me." Charlie guffawed.

"Ooh, busted!" Emmett snorted.

Jasper just sat back and crossed his arms. "I don't hear you giving any that make all of us laugh."

Emmett just lifted an eyebrow at the challenge. "You want a joke? I'll give you a joke."

Bella sat in Edward's lap and sipped at her water. Edward was making lazy circles on her back, making her shiver. He smiled knowing what he was doing. "Come on Emmett, make us laugh!" He encouraged.

Emmett took a drink of his water and cracked his neck like he was going into boxing ring. "Ready?" Once everyone had nodded, he began. "So..2eggs, a pancake and sausage walk into a bar. The bartender yells out, 'Hey, we don't serve breakfast here.'"

Laughter ensues. Bella spit water out all over Rose, who stands quicky and knocks over Charlie and Jasper's beers, sending a stream of foam right onto Esme. They weren't sure what was more funny, the joke or the aftermath.

After all the hilarity, everyone decides to call it a night. On the drive home Edward continues his subtle stroking. He runs his hands down the length of Bella's hair and under to the soft spot on her neck. He runs his hand down her arm and revels as the goose bumps pop up all over her skin.

"Edward?" Bella questions breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you baby?" Edward asks innocently.

"You know exactly what you are doing, honey. You are gonna pay when we get home." She threatened.

"Oh, am I?" He smirked. He couldn't wait to see what his wife was going to do.

Edward pulled into the driveway of the house and turned off the engine. Bella walked up and unlocked the door. She stepped in, not bothering to turn on the lights. When she heard the door click behind her she turned and pressed her mouth to Edward's. She backed him against the wall and pushed her tongue between his lips. He responded with a groan. He brought his arms up and fisted them in her hair, as their tongues dueled. Bella fisted her hands in his shirt and ripped the buttons apart, hearing them scatter across the hard wood. She scraped her fingernails down his chest, causing him to hiss.

Edward turned them so that Bella's back was against the wall. He ran his hands down her sides and pulled at the hem of her shirt yanking it over her head, tossing it aside. He palmed her breasts, running his thumbs over her erect peaks. He leaned down and took a nipple between his teeth through the lace of her bra. She moaned at the contact. Edward kissed his way up Bella's chest and neck before taking her mouth with his.

Bella was busy trying to get his jeans undone. She flipped his belt loose and then reached for the button. Once that was open she unzipped him and freed his throbbing erection from the confines of his pants and boxers. "Bella.."

"Touch me..Edward..please." Edward reached down and lifted her skirt and found her moist center. He ripped her thong and tossed the scraps before running his finger through her slick folds. He pinched her throbbing clit and swallowed her cries with his mouth. He flicked her once, twice and then inserted a finger into her warm center.

"You're so wet for me baby. What do you want?" He never stopped his ministrations.

Bella reached between them and stoked his hard cock making him hiss. "I want you..inside me..NOW!"

Edward removed his fingers from her and grabbed her ass and lifted her. Bella wrapped her legs around Edward's waist, leaving his dick poised right outside her entrance. He slammed home, making them both groan. Edward's thrusts were long and deep as he hit her just right every time.

Bella could feel the tightening in her belly and urged Edward on.

"Harder..Fuck me harder, Edward."

"You gonna come for me baby?" Edward could feel the tightening in his balls and thrust harder. He felt Bella's walls tighten around him and exploded with her. The only sound that was heard in the house was their erratic breathing as they came down from their high. Edward carried her to the bedroom, never removing himself from her heat.

"Stay in bed, baby. This is how I want to remember you when I see you in my dreams." Edward didn't want Bella to come to the departure center. He didn't think he could get on the plane if he saw her crying again.

Bella rolled over and pulled the sheet up to cover her naked breasts. "Are you sure? Edward, I want to be there."

Edward watched as the tears formed in her eyes. "Don't cry, love. I don't think I could leave you if you do. Then I would be in a lot of trouble."

Bella took a deep breath and dried her eyes. "I love you Edward. You better come back to me."

"I love you. So much. I will come back." Edward kissed her one last time and picked up his bag and headed for the door. He stopped when he heard her yell from the bedroom.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!" He opened the door and went out to Emmett's waiting jeep.

Edward tossed his bag in the back and hopped in, "Morning, bro."

"Did you convince her to stay?" Emmett asked, as he passed Edward a cup of coffee.

"Yes. She was in bed. I hated to leave her man. She almost started to cry. She's a lot stronger than I give her credit for. I need you to keep an eye on her Em."

"I will. You know that. Don't worry about her. You worry about you." Emmett pulled into the center and Edward got out and grabbed his bag.

Emmett came around the side and did the one-armed man hug. He watched as Edward boarded his flight and then got back in the jeep and headed to work. He couldn't imagine having to leave Rosie. Since his injury, he knew that would never happen.

When he got back to the office he called Bella and let her know that Edward got off okay and to call if she needed anything. She said she would and they hung up.

Jasper walked into the training center and looked around at his new home away from home. He was going to be a drill instructor at Fort Irwin. The new recruits that were assigned there would be arriving in a few days and he was going to take this time to acclimate himself to the inner workings of the camp.

Alice was thrilled that he wouldn't have to leave any time in the neat future. She was busy planning her dream wedding. She just wished that her parents were around to see it. She was going to ask, Emmett to walk her down the aisle. He was like a brother to her and she couldn't think of anyone else more appropriate. She spent her day going over seating charts while she waited for Jasper to come home.

Rosalie wasn't in planning mode. She was working on an engine that was giving her fits. She knew that it needed a new timing belt, but for some reason it was still acting up. She went through her diagnostic checks again and threw up her hands. She decided to walk away from it for a while and get some air.

While everyone went about their busy days, a man flew over the ocean thinking about his beautiful bride.

**AN: Sorry this so late and so short. My kids were going to spend the night at their grandparents', but decided that they needed to come home at bedtime. But here you go. I might..and this is a big MIGHT..have a new chapter up tomorrow. If not, I will definitely see you Wednesday. Till next time...keep those reviews coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The characters are borrowed, the plot is mine.**

**AN: A lot of you have been asking if this story is going to have a HEA. Well...without revealing too much...yes there will be. That said this is an ANGST/ROMANCE story. Not everything is going to be moonlight and roses. I will say this though...NO ONE dies. Everyone lives and everyone is happy. Thanks for reading.**

**On with the show...**

Bella was exhausted. She had been working with Alice all week to help with the final preparations for Rose and Emmett's wedding. She finally got tired of driving back and forth and took Esme up on her offer to stay with them. She had been tiring faster every day and her appetite was nonexistent.

"Bella? Are you sure your okay, sweetheart? You look a little run down." Esme asked her one morning.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Bella fought to keep her eyes open, as she watched Esme make breakfast. When Esme place a plate in front of her, the aroma assaulted Bella's nostrils and sent her running to the restroom where she was very ill.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled, as she ran to check on her daughter-in-law. She found Bella, unconscious next to the toilet. She immediately felt for a pulse. She found it strong and steady.

"What is it, Esme?" Carlisle asked as he slid to a stop in front of the door. He took in Bella's prone form and hollered for Emmett.

Emmett barreled down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to pick up Bella and help me get her to the car. We are going to the hospital."

Emmett gently picked up his sister and carried her to his fathers waiting vehicle. On the way there, she regained consciousness. She took in her surroundings and licked her lips. "Where are we going?"

"Bella you fainted. We are taking you to the hospital." Emmett explained from his seat next to her.

Bella knew better than to fight Emmett and Carlisle. She resigned herself to being checked out and knew that she had to stay healthy for her husband. Edward needed her.

They arrived at the hospital and Emmett and Esme lead Bella in, while Carlisle parked the car. The nurse at the desk greeted them. "Good morning. How may help you today?"

Esme spoke first. "This young woman fainted this morning. We don't know if she hit her head and we would like to have her checked out."

"Sure. Fill out these forms and we will call you back soon." She handed Bella a clipboard and told her to have a seat.

Edward walked into Captain Volturi's makeshift office. "Sir, you requested to see me."

"At ease, Cullen." The Captain scuffled some papers on his desk and found he was looking for. "You have two hours to clean out your gear. We have been reassigned. We move out at 1300."

"Any reason why, sir?"

"We are moving to a new hotbed for insurgent action. Our presence was requested and ordered. Apparently your reputation precedes you."

Edward knew that he was known for his strong work ethic and respect for his superiors. He had no idea that anyone would want his team directly. "Sir. Will we be going black?"

"Unknown at this time. Go ahead and contact anyone you need to and inform the of the move. I know you have a new wife. Get word to her or your family and make them aware that it is a possibility. Any other questions?" Edward shook his head. "Then you are dismissed."

Edward left and headed straight for his team to tell them of the move. "Newton." He barked.

"Sir?" PFC Newton stood.

"Pack up everything. We're moving at 1300 to a new station."

"Yes, sir." Newton saluted and Edward walked to his own quarters. He sat down at his computer and composed an email to his parents. While he was typing that he tried to call Bella.

"Bella Cullen's phone. Esme Cullen speaking."

"Mom? Why are you answering Bella's phone? Is something wrong?" Edward's voice was laced with confusion and concern.

"Edward. No, nothing is wrong. Bella is..a little indisposed at the moment." Esme paused, not wanting to worry her son unnecessarily. Of course, just as that thought entered her mind the loud speaker in the hospital called a code blue.

"Mom! Why are you at the hospital? Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on with my wife!" Edward panicked.

Emmett took the phone from his mother. "Chillax, bro. Everything is fine. Bella fainted and mom and dad wanted to make sure that she didn't have a concussion."

Edward took a deep breath. "Where is she, Em?" He heard a voice in the background.

"Hi, babe. I'm fine. You need to calm down and remember where you are okay." Bella's voice was a little weak.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? You would tell me if anything was wrong right?" Edward worried.

"Of course I would honey. All they have done is take some blood and depending on the results of that they said they might do a CT. How are you? Anything new?"

"Actually..." Before he could say anything, the doctor came in the room to speak with Bella.

"Hang on babe. The doctor is here. I'm going to put you on speaker so that you know there is nothing to worry about." Bella hit a button on her phone and Edward listened in on Bella's diagnosis.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I have good news. You are not anemic and while I am worried about your fainting, I may have an explanation for that."

"What's that?" Edward said over the line.

"Sorry doc. That's my husband. He's currently in Afghanistan." Bella smiled.

"Well then Mr. Cullen it's a good thing you are on the line. I'm happy to tell you Mrs. Cullen that you are pregnant."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "Really?"

"Yes ma'am. We will need an ultrasound to tell exactly how far, but by your hormone levels, I'd say you are about five weeks."

"Did you hear that Edward? We're going to have a baby. And from what the doc here says, it happened on our wedding night." Everyone laughed at that.

"I heard babe. I am so happy and excited. Take me off speaker, please." Edward hated to tell Bella this in the midst of good news.

Bella pulled the phone up to her ear and listened as Edward told her about his orders. He explained that he would try and communicate as often as possible, but wasn't sure if he would be able to. He made Bella promise to keep him updated on the baby and to email him her ultrasound pictures. After I love you's they disconnected.

Bella laid back in the bed and looked at Emmett. "His unit is being moved to another location. The captain wasn't sure if they would be blacked out or not. He said he would try and communicate as he was able." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and that of Esme.

"He'll be fine Bella. He's smart and knows what he's doing." Emmett reassured them.

On July fourth, Bella joined the family and stood up for Rose as she and Emmett promised to love, honor and cherish each other until death parted them.

"Be the power vested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister stated. After they kissed, he announced, "Ladies and gentleman it is my privilege to announce for the first time, Sgt. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen."

Emmett and Rose walked down the aisle to applause and shouts of congratulations. The wedding party and guests all moved to the tent that had been erected in the back yard for the reception. As the newlyweds cut the cake and danced their first dance, Bella sat back and wished that Edward was with them. She hadn't heard from him since they found out she was pregnant.

Alice watched as Bella place her hand on her belly and smiled. "Thinking of Edward?"

"Is it that obvious?" Bella smiled.

"Only to those who have seen you together. How are you feeling?"

"Better. The saltine crackers help, but I am really getting tired of them. I wonder if Esme knows of any other cures or preventions?"

"Well actually, I was asking her that and she recommended ginger snaps. You now how when you're sick they say drink ginger ale? Esme said that with Edward she kept a box of ginger snaps by her bed and ate one every morning when she woke up. I picked you up a box. They are in your kitchen. You're welcome." Alice said with a laugh.

As the evening wore on, guests began leaving to go do more holiday celebrating with their families. Before dark all of the Cullen's and Alice and Jasper were sitting around a bonfire talking and waiting for the fireworks display.

"So Alice, have you and Jasper set a date yet?" Esme asked, as the sky burst with color.

"Well we were actually thinking about October. It will have been a year since we met and we just thought it would be appropriate." Alice smiled at the sky.

"Any thoughts as to when in October. Beginning, middle or end?" Rose questioned.

Bella and Alice exchanged a glance and smiled. "Alice wants a Halloween wedding. She's into all the creepy shit. Spiders and ghouls."

"Oh, that could be so much fun. I can't wait to help plan it." Esme clapped her hands together in excitement.

As the sky rained with color, talks of a wedding began. While on the other side of the ocean a man celebrated with his men, not knowing that trouble was closing in.

**AN: *ducks for cover* Don't hate me! I promise that its not gonna be bad..Keep reading and reviewing. I will try and have another chapter up on Monday. If not then, you are just going to be in suspense until Friday. Until then...*hides***


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot..**

**AN: Welcome new readers. I do want al of you to know that I read each and every one of your reviews. They mean so much. I am glad that this story has touched so many hearts. Now..I should warn you of two things...One, there will be some massive drama in this chapter and Two another cliffie. I should probably give you a tissue warning...you might need them..**

**On with the show...**

The ringing phone woke Bella from a deep sleep. She rolled over and reached for the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Bella?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Jake. Did I wake you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. What do you want Jake?" Bella questioned as she slowly sat up.

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight? My treat. I know how your first day of school is and that you are too tired to cook."

Bella sighed. Would he never give up? "I don't think that would be a good idea Jacob."

"Why not? Come on Bells, I miss you." Jacob whined.

"I can't Jake. I don't think my husband would appreciate it."

"YOUR WHAT?" Jacob shouted through the phone.

Bella forgot that no one except close family and friends knew that she had married Edward. Her mother didn't even know. "You heard me. I got married over a month ago."

"So you were fucking cheating on me? Who the fuck did you marry?"

"No, I didn't cheat on you. I married Edward."

Jacob scoffed into the phone. "You married that soldier? I thought your mom told you that was a bad idea?"

"I am an adult Jacob. I don't have to do what my parents tell me anymore. It's really none of your business anyway."

"You are a bitch. I cannot fucking believe I wasted two years on you. You wouldn't commit to me because you weren't ready. You sure did get ready fast you slut."

Bella was shocked, "You know what Jacob, go to hell. Don't you ever fucking call me again, do you understand me? If I ever hear from you again, I will press charges for harassment." She disconnected the call before he could respond.

Bella got out of bed and went to the bathroom to start her day. First she ate one of the ginger snap cookies Alice had left for her. She hopped in the shower to get ready for her first day back at school. A new year, a new name, new students. She had a meeting scheduled with the principal during her free period so that she could explain about her spouse and her pregnancy. After she got out of the shower, she dried her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. She put on a little makeup and brushed her teeth.

She went back to her room and pulled out her black slacks and blue short-sleeved blouse. Once she was dressed, she slipped on her shoes and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. Since eggs weren't a good idea, she settled for a bagel with cream cheese and a glass of juice. After she completed her morning routine, she grabbed her bag and lunch and headed to school.

She parked in the faculty lot and made her way to her classroom. Her bag was buzzing as she sat it down. She pulled out her phone and saw her mother's number on the caller ID. She did not want to deal with that right now so she pressed end and then turned her phone off. She stowed her bag in her desk and went about getting her classroom ready.

As the day wore on, her students got used to calling her Mrs. Cullen, instead of Miss Swan. It was quite the switch for her as well. Finally the lunch bell rang and Bella grabbed her bag and made her way to Principal Green's office. Mrs. Cope was sitting at her desk when Bella walked in.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cope. Is Mr. Green available?"

"Good afternoon Bella. Go right on in. He's expecting you." Bella walked to the door of the principals office, knocked and slowly pushed it open.

"Bella, come on in." She pushed the door open further and walked in, shutting it behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I needed to make you aware of a few things."

"What's on your mind?" Principal Green asked.

"As you are aware, I got married over the summer."

"I heard congratulations. Who is the lucky man?"

"Do you remember the project I started last year? The one when I had students write to a soldier overseas?"

"I do. I thought that it was a very well thought out assignment." Principal Green indicated that she continue.

"I married the soldier that I wrote to. He is First Sargent Edward Cullen and I have recently found out that we are going to have a baby."

"Congratulations, Bella. That's fantastic. When are you due?"

"Assuming that I have no complications, I am due on Valentines day. What I need from you is a little leeway when it comes to appointments and such. Of course, when the baby gets here, I am going to take the remainder of the school year off."

"Of course. We can accommodate you appointments and your leave, provided that you have all your lesson plans completed for the remainder of the school term."

"Absolutely. I believe that is all I need to tell you, unless you have any questions for me?" Principal Green shook his head and Bella left the office to finish out her day.

When the final bell rang, Bella dismissed her class, making sure they all had their assignments. Once the last student walked out the door, Bella pulled her phone out of her bag and turned it on. She saw that she had five new voice mails and several texts. She called in and listened to her voice mail.

_Bella, this is your mother. I just got a call from Jacob. Care to explain what he just told me?_

Bella deleted that message and moved onto the next.

_Isabella Marie Swan, you had better call me back soon, young lady!_

Again she deleted the messages and went to the next. She hoped all these weren't from her mother.

_Mrs. Cullen, this is Dr. Gerandy's office calling to confirm you appt. Please call us if you need to cancel or reschedule._

She smiled and went on to the next message.

_Isabella, I am tired of you ignoring me. You had better call me back immediately!_

And finally,

_Hi Bella, its Rose. Emmett and I just wanted to let you know that we got back okay. Call me when you get home this evening. We bought the baby a present._

Well at least that was a better message to listen to. She closed her voice mail and looked at the text she had missed.

_I hope your first day is a success._

_I love you.._

_Edward_

Tears sprang to her eyes. She hadn't spoken to her husband in weeks since he was busy. The news had said that the area he was in was finding a lot of action. She had to stop watching because she would call Jasper in a panic. He and Alice had spent countless hours calming her down and making her think about the stress on the baby.

After finishing her work for the day, she wearily walked to her car and got behind the wheel. She left the school and started for home when a craving hit. She suddenly wanted some Chinese food. Especially some cream cheese wonton's. Since she has been pregnant, she has gone through six tubs of the stuff. Sometimes it was all she wanted.

Just as she walked in the door with her dinner, her phone began ringing. She pulled it from her bag and flopped on the couch. "Hello, mother."

"Isabella, why have you been ignoring my calls all day?"

"I've been at work. School started today." Bella sighed, as she slipped off her shoes.

"Well I want to know what you have to say for yourself. How could you lie to Jake that way? He wants to be with you and you are just being rude."

"Listen to me mom! I did not lie. Edward and I got married while he was home on leave. I want nothing to do with Jacob Black. Get that through your head."

"How could you marry that man? He is just going to leave you lonely." Renee chastised her.

"Enough! This is the last time I am going to say this. I don't love Jacob. I am in love with Edward. We are married and I am going to have a baby in February." Bella paused to take a breath. "Now, you can either accept it or you can stay out of my life. However, if you choose to continue with your bullshit regarding Jacob Black, then I am done. Did you hear me?"

"Well, I see Jacob was right. You are a little slut. You got yourself knocked up and then trapped.."

"Stop it! We are done here. I don't think you should call me any more Renee. I have nothing left to say to you." Bella hung up the phone and called the only person who could help her. "Jazzy, I really need my big brother right now."

"I'm on my way."

The weeks flew by. Between doctors appointment s and school, Bella had no time to dwell on her mother. Esme accompanied her to all her appointments, much to her delight. Her pregnancy was progressing well and the baby was growing as it should be. As she swung easily into the second trimester, Rose and Emmett had their own announcement.

Everyone was gathered at Esme and Carlisle's for Bella's birthday dinner when Rose spoke up. "Emmett and I would like to say something."

Emmett smiled at his wife and looked around at his family. "Rose and I are having a baby."

The room was bursting with celebration, with everyone talking at once. It was so loud that no one heard the doorbell ring. Finally a pounding on the door got Carlisle's attention and he went to admit whoever was there.

"I have a delivery for, Isabella Cullen." The delivery man stated, looking at his list.

"I'm Isabella Cullen." Bella got up and accepted the package from the man and shut the door.

"Who's it from babybell?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't know." She tore open the package and pulled out a black velvet jewelry box. Nestled inside was a mother and child pendant hanging on a white gold chain. There was a card in the bottom of the box. _Happy Birthday, baby. I wish I was there to celebrate with you. Remember how much I love you. I can't wait to see you and our baby. All my love, Edward_. The tears fell down her cheeks unnoticed as she showed her family the gift and card.

As October approached, Bella was busy at school and helping Alice put the finishing touches on her wedding. A month after her birthday, Bella and Esme were in her doctors office waiting to be called back. Edward had been able to communicate with them on several occasions and she knew that he was available today. Esme had brought her laptop and they were going to call Edward so that he could be a part of this appointment. Today Bella and Edward would find out the sex of their baby.

"Isabella Cullen." The nurse called from the doorway.

Bella and Esme rose and walked back to the exam rooms. First Bella stood on a scale and they checked her weight. Once that was recorded, they followed the nurse to the ultrasound room and Bella lay on the table, while Esme got Edward on the line.

"Okay Mrs. Cullen. I am just going to put some of this gel on you. It might be a little cool. Do you have any questions before we get started?"

Bella licked her lips. "My husband is currently in Afghanistan, but we are able to talk on the computer. Will it mess you up if he joins us via laptop, so that he can be part of everything?"

"Not at all. Are we ready?"

"Ready." Edward's voice came over the lines. Esme turned the computer so that Bella could see Edwards face and he could see what was happening on the screen.

Once the nurse put the wand to Bella's abdomen you could immediately hear the whooshing of the baby's heartbeat. "Okay, there is the head and the spine. Everything looks good. Look at those feet." Bella giggled and looked at Edward.

"I wonder where it gets those?" Edward just smiled.

"Are we going to find out the gender today?"

"Babe? Do you want to know?" Edward asked Bella.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I really want to know." Bella smiled and nodded at the nurse.

"Okay, lets see if the baby cooperates." The nurse moved the wand around trying to see if the baby would turn right and let them see what it was. Finally after a few minutes that nurse smiled. "Ah ha. There you are." She pointed to the screen. "Do you see that?"

Bella giggled, "Is that what I think it is?"

The nurse smiled, "Yep."

Edward chimed in with a huge smile. "We're having a boy!" Just as he said that sirens went off behind him. "I gotta go, babe. I love you!"

"I love you too. Please be safe!" Bella said but he was already gone.

"He'll be okay, Bella. I know it." Esme said with conviction.

While Bella prayed, across the ocean a fight began.

**AN: *hiding***__**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it jumped in time quite a bit, but trust me, its gonna slow again. I won't have another chapter up until Friday. Thursday at the earliest, but my vacation is over..Back to work...Til next time.**


	15. Author's Note Last One

**Author's Note:**

**I know...Another one. I am sorry to post this but I will have another chapter up today...I PROMISE. **

**The chapter that I started so that I could post it on Friday has to be rewritten. I was going in one direction and then I read in the news about some soldiers that were injured in a suicide bombing and realized that was to close to home so I felt that I couldn't post it. Please be patient and watch for the chapter later today...**

**As always I love your reviews and appreciate your feedback. Have any of you thought of any names for the baby? Tell me your thoughts...**

**Until later...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**AN: Thank you for all your patience. Welcome new readers. Everyone's reviews are appreciated. Now on with the show...**

Sirens screamed and the sky lit up from the explosions. The bodies of dead soldiers were everywhere. She looked everywhere and could find no sign of her husband. She fell to her knees screaming his name. When her hands met the ground all she felt was blood and mud.

Bella woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Her hair clung to her in wet ringlets. Her nightmares had been getting steadily worse since the day of her last doctors appointment. When Edward had to rush away following the sirens. She saw the news she knew that he was in a very dangerous area. She put her hand on her growing belly and swore that her baby would know about his father, even if the unthinkable happened.

Knowing that sleep wasn't going to come again, she rose and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. She took into the living room and found an old movie on the tv. She settled in to watch lovers on the screen live out her dreams. She awoke with a start at the sound of someone banging on her door.

"Coming," she called, as she got up from the couch and stretched her aching muscles. She opened the door and instantly regretted it. "Mother?"

"Morning, baby. Can I come in?" Renee had a bright smile on her face.

"I don't think so. I have nothing to say to you. Whatever it is you want. I don't give a shit."

Renee pushed past Bella and barged into the living room. "Is that anyway to speak to your mother, young lady?"

"I don't have a mother anymore. You may have given birth to me, but you are no mother of mine." Bella pointed for Renee to leave.

"I am your mother Isabella and you will treat me with the proper respect." Renee stood with her hands on her hips. "Now sit down."

"You need to leave now or I am calling the police and having you arrested for trespassing. What's it gonna be Renee?"

"I am not going anywhere, you little bitch!"

"Police it is." Bella walked to the phone only to be yanked back by her hair. She was shocked at first, but then finally found her voice. "Exactly what the fuck are you doing? I am pregnant, keep you fucking hands off of me."

"Oh, I have only just begun. You were always a disrespectful child. Sit down now or..."

"Or what?" Bella shot back. She wasn't expecting the hand that shot out across her cheek. She lifted her hand to cover the place where Renee's hand met her face. Bella realized then that her mother was unstable and that she would probably never get to the phone. Instead she did what she thought would bring her brother running. She took a deep breath and let loose a blood curling scream.

She waited a beat and looked up to see Jasper and Alice running in her open door. Jasper looked at his mother and then his sister. Seeing the hand print on Bella's cheek, he began to shake with rage.

"Alice take Bella and go to our place and call the police. Tell them that a pregnant woman was assaulted and that the suspect is being detained." Jasper ordered. He didn't have to look to know that Alice did exactly that.

"You went to far this time, Mom. How could you be so cruel to your own daughter?"

"She is a very selfish little girl, Jazzy. She broke the heart of a very good man to shack up with a dead man." Renee claimed.

"You are seriously disturbed. That man saved my life. Am I a dead man? I came home and so will Bella's husband. Husband Mom! They are married and she is pregnant. You are in big trouble. You assaulted a pregnant woman! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Get off my back. I didn't hurt her. A little slap never hurt anyone."

"We beg to differ, ma'am." A voice sounded behind them.

Jasper turned to the officers as they came in the door. "Thank you for coming so quickly. This is Renee Dwyer, age fifty-seven. She showed up here unannounced and entered the home uninvited. My sister is five and half months pregnant and now bears a hand print on her left cheek. I sent her next door with my fiancé."

"Very well. My partner will go with you next door and get the young lady's statement while I place Mrs. Dwyer under arrest. Ma'am, please place your hand behind your back. Renee Dwyer, you are under arrest for assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to..."

Jazz walked the other officer over to his house while Renee was read her Miranda rights. After Bella had given her statement, the men left taking Renee with them. Bella had to call and have the school get her a substitute for her classes, since she was definitely not going to make it in. They called Charlie and let them know what was going on and then Bella called Emmett and Rose to make them aware as well. Emmett promised that he would let Esme and Carlisle know of the situation and to call if she needed anything.

She must have fallen asleep, because her phone was ringing and the sun was on the wrong side of the house when she opened her curtains. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Hello, beautiful. How are my babies doing?" Edward's velvet voice greeted her.

"Better now. It is so good to hear your voice. I miss you."

"Oh, baby. I miss you too. So tell me, how is everything? What's been going on?"

Bella wasn't sure if she should tell him about Renee, but decided that there would be no secrets between them. She launched into the tale about the phone calls and then finally the visit. She told him about pressing charges and how she felt, but knowing that it was the right thing to do. She also told him about her nightmares.

"Babe, I know you're scared. Hell I am too. But you have to make sure you are getting enough sleep. Think about our son. He needs you healthy so that he can be too."

"I know. It's just so hard when I don't hear from you for weeks." Bella said, as silent tears streamed down her face.

"I know. I promise it's almost over and then I will never have to come back here. Just think about all the things we will be able to do. All the babies we can make. All the fun we'll have making them. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. You just be safe so that you can come home to us and we can make those babies." Bella sucked in a breath and her hand went to her belly.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward panicked.

"Edward, the baby just kicked. He kicked me while we were talking. This was the first time I've felt him."

"That's awesome, babe. I wish I was there with my hand on your belly, feeling our son move inside you. I love you. I gotta go."

I love you too. Be safe." Bella heard the click and realized the love of her life was gone and she didn't know when she would hear from him again. She fell back to sleep, with the comfort of his voice in her head and heart.

Thanksgiving arrived and Bella was almost seven months. She was too big to move around her kitchen much less lift a huge turkey, so Esme and Carlisle agreed to host this year. Bella had heard from Edward a few days before and he had told her that baring any complications he would call today. It was a peaceful time this year. No Renee and Jacob drama to bring down the mood. Renee had been sentenced to a one year prison term and would probably only serve six months. Bella didn't care as long as she stayed far away from her and her family. As the women put the finishing touched on the meal, the men gathered around the tv watching football.

"So Bells, how are you feeling?" Rose asked, as she finished garnishing the cranberry sauce.

"I feel huge. I am so glad that you guys are taking pictures of me like this. I would hate for Edward to miss how I look." Bella laughed. "How are you feeling, Rose?"

Rose placed a hand on her smaller baby bump. At almost five months, she had popped out quickly. But she was carrying Emmett's baby. "I feel great. I'm also not as big as you though."

"I know and I have almost three months left. You would think I was carrying Em's baby and not Edward's." All of them laughed, while Rose nodded.

When all the food was ready, they each grabbed something and headed to the dining room. "Dinner!" Esme yelled to the guys.

The rumble of footsteps could be heard as they stampeded toward the dining room. Once everyone was seated, they all joined hands so Carlisle could say a word of prayer. "Dear Heavenly Father, We ask that you bless this food to the nourishment of our bodies and that you guide us through the rest of the holiday season. We also ask Lord for you to help guide our troops to a safe return. Please watch over Bella as she continues in her pregnancy and help Edward to come home to his son and wife. Please watch over Emmett and Rosalie as they prepare for the arrival of their little one. We ask you this as we pray in your name. Amen."

Conversation flowed freely as platters were passed and plates were filled. After everyone had gotten their fill, the guys offered to do the clean up so that Bella and Rose could get off of their feet and everyone could relax. After the dishes were done, they came in with a tray of coffee and desserts along with plates and utensils. They turned the game on low and everyone talked and laughed. Just as everyone finished their pie, Esme glanced up at the tv and the coffee cup she was holding slipped to the floor and shattered.

"Carlisle, turn up the volume!" She said as she grasped his arm.

"We interrupt this broadcast with a special news bulletin. Here is Brian Williams." The announcer said.

"Good Evening. We have just received word that a suicide bomber has walked into a hotel in Kandahar. Reports are sketchy at this time, but we believe that there were many American troops located in that hotel. Again, a bomb has exploded in a hotel in Kandahar. We will be keeping you updated as more details become available."

"No! I knew it. I knew something awful was going to happen. I felt it." Bella sobbed against her father.

Charlie did his best to console his daughter as around the room the woman held onto their loved ones. He couldn't help but wonder if Bella would ever have the same opportunity.

Across the ocean the smoke billowed, as soldiers began searching for fallen comrades.

**AN: Well there you have it. Should I hide? Please give me your feedback. I will be posting another chapter on Friday...I PROMISE..Keep those reviews coming** **and give me your thoughts on baby names...Til next time. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

****WARNING** **

**This chapter may contain material that is graphic in nature. May be unsuitable for young readers. Please read at your own discretion. I should also add...**TISSUE WARNING****

**WARNING**

Once the smoke cleared the search began. So did the screaming. Women and children throughout the town were crying out in agony. The stench of burning flesh could be smelled for miles. Company #106 had been stationed inside the hotel. Now half of them were missing. Captain Demitri Volturi was frantically searching for all of his men when he suddenly stumbled to the ground. He looked around and noticed that he had tripped. He had fallen over the limb of one of his dead soldiers. Private Tyler Crowley stared back at him, his eyes unseeing. Lifeless. The captain stood and swallowed back the bile that was rising.

He continued his search and finally came upon PFC Newton. He noticed that the man had managed to make a tourniquet out of his belt and was fighting to stay conscious. It looked as though his leg had been blown off.

"Newton?"

"Yea?" Comes the weak reply.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Demitri asks as he helps to apply pressure to Mike's missing appendage.

"No sir. Yorkie was right beside me. I don't know where he went. Uley, Call, and Ateara were inside with Cullen."

The captain closed his eyes. He looked over to what was left of the hotel and realized that his best man was very likely dead under all the rubble.

**END WARNING**

The family gathered around the TV, waiting for any new updates, but reports were still sketchy. All that has been said so far is that the suicide bomber walked into the hotel where he detonated a device that leveled the building. The reports of any survivors had not been offered. Apparently they hadn't found any or they just couldn't say for the protection of the men. Everyone thought that the fear was there that they would be hit again.

As soon as the report aired, Jasper and Emmett were on the phone trying to find out any details using their connections to the army. They weren't getting very far.

Bella was standing at the window looking out and staring toward the heavens with her hands on her belly. The baby hadn't moved in a while and she was sure it was stress. She was scared. For her husband and for her child. She couldn't bring herself to say anything yet. However, she had forgotten about Alice.

"What are you hiding, Bella? Are you feeling okay?" Before she could respond, Bella hissed at a shooting pain in her back and abdomen. Alice noticed, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle looked up expectantly. "What's wrong Alice?"

"I think something is wrong with either Bella or the baby. She is over here hissing and rubbing her stomach."

Carlisle walked over, "Bella? Are you having contractions?"

Bella shook her head. "I think its just indigestion. But, he isn't moving very much."

"How much is 'not much'?"

"I haven't felt him in about thirty or more minutes. Is that normal?" Bella was getting concerned.

"Normally at this stage you should feel at least ten or more kicks in a forty minute period, but you are under some strain right now and he is feeling that. I would feel better though if we got you to the hospital and put you on a monitor. Just for precautionary reasons. Okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay." Bella walked with Carlisle to the hall and she let him help her put her coat on.

Carlisle went to tell Esme where he was going and was not surprised when she insisted on going. They piled into his black Mercedes and took off toward the hospital. Carlisle parked in his spot and led the women to the labor and delivery wing. He spoke with the nurse in charge and explained that he needed a room so that he could monitor a patient.

Once Bella was seated comfortably, or as much as possible, Carlisle strapped the monitors to her stomach. He handed her a buzzer and explained that he wanted her to press the button every time she felt movement. He said he was going to go ahead and page her doctor, just in case. Esme settled in beside Bella and turned on the television to a movie, so that they would avoid the news and any stress on Bella.

Carlisle came back in with Dr. Gerandy in tow. They looked at the read out and conferred before speaking to Bella.

"Bella, I am going to have to admit you. You are having some pretty good contractions and I want to leave you on the monitor overnight. We are going to be giving you a shot to relax you and one of some steroids, just on the off chance that the baby is in distress and had to be delivered." Dr. Gerandy explained.

Bella sighed, "Whatever you have to do to make sure that he is safe."

While Dr. Gerandy made the arrangements, Carlisle helped take the monitors off Bella and wipe the gel away. He said a silent prayer that the baby was okay and then added the hope that his son was also still alive.

Emmett was getting frustrated. All of his contacts had come up empty. He had no idea if his brother was in the hotel let alone in the area. He plopped down on the couch next to his wife and placed his hand on her growing belly. "I can't get any information. This is so irritating."

He looked up as Jasper came back into the living room. He did not like the look on his friends' face.

Jasper sat next to Alice and Charlie before he spoke. "He was in the hotel. That is all I know. My source says that Edward and three other members of his team had been inside at the time the bomb exploded and that their whereabouts are still unknown."

Rosalie gasped and Alice sobbed. "Oh, God! How are we going to tell Bella?"

"We're not." Charlie said with conviction.

Alice looked at him, "What? How can we not?"

"Think about it. Bella is already in the hospital. She is pregnant and from what I gathered from Carlisle, she is having contractions. We do not need to give her any more stress. She needs to concentrate on keeping that baby safe. Remember that ignorance is bliss." It was the longest speech Charlie had ever given.

"Dad, I don't think that is a good idea. Bella will be royally pissed if she finds out we kept this from her." Jasper pointed out.

"I would rather have her be pissed at me, than to have my grandchild at risk." Charlie looked around the room and watched as they all reluctantly agreed.

Bella tried to sleep. She was afraid to close her eyes. She was afraid that she was going to wake up and someone would tell her that Edward was dead and that she would have to raise her son alone. The nurse finally came in and gave her a shot to help her sleep and one to help her little boy grow. When she finally drifted off, she dreamed of emerald eyes and a perfect smile.

When morning came she woke to her son kicking her ribs. She smiled and rubbed her belly. "Good morning little guy. Are you feeling better?" He kicked her in reply.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen. How are you feeling today?" The nurse came in.

"I am feeling fine and being kicked. I never thought I would miss it until it was gone." Bella smiled. "Do you think I could get these off? I really have to pee."

The nurse laughed. "Sure. Just a second. I'm Angela by the way."

Bella watched as Angela washed her hands and then grabbed a few tissues. She came over and removed the monitors and wiped away the gel, before helping Bella to stand and head to the bathroom. "Make sure you give me a sample while you're in there. There are clean cups behind the toilet."

"Okay." Bella went in and emptied her bladder, which pleased her son, as he began to kick in earnest.

When she walked out, Esme was there with fresh clothes and her toothbrush. After Bella had showered and felt more human, she went back out and asked Esme if there was any news.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. Nothing new yet." Esme hated to lie to her daughter-in-law, but Charlie was right. The baby was more important.

Before she could ask anything else, Dr. Gerandy walked in. "Well, Bella. The contractions have stopped, but I am not taking any chances with you. I am putting you on bed rest for the duration of your pregnancy. No more work, and I would prefer if you weren't staying by yourself. I will have all the papers drawn up that you will need to send to the school. I am not saying that you are restricted to your bed, but I don't want you doing anything strenuous. You need to take it easy young lady. Any questions?"

"No. I will be careful." Bella smiled.

"Alright. I'll get your discharge papers and then you can go." Dr. Gerandy left and said he would see her at her next appointment.

Bella looked at Esme, "Well. Can we move in for a while?"

"Of course. We would love it. Your room is already prepared."

Bella nodded and as soon as she had signed her papers, they went to get some of her clothes and anything else Bella may need for her extended stay.

Across the ocean, a man lay thinking of his wife and unborn son. Praying that he would make it home to them.

**AN: So..This is a little short..Sorry. Some of you have told me you thought Renee's sentence was a little farfetched..Maybe so..But I took a little bit of creative liberty. Keep those reviews coming. See you on Sunday...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...**

_Dear Edward, _

_I miss you so much. It's been weeks and no word. I avoid the door and the phone because I am desperately afraid that it will be one of those visits to tell me that my husband is dead. I can't allow myself to think that way. I know in my heart that you are alive. _

_I've been put on bed rest and have moved in with your parents until our son arrives. Please don't worry...the baby is fine and so am I. He is growing well and kicks me constantly._

_Where are you? I wish I knew if you were hurt. I sense that you need me and I know that I can't get to you. Please believe that we are with you wherever you are...I don't even know where to send this, so I am writing it more for myself._

_I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen. Hurry up and come home to us. We need you._

_Your loving wife,_

_Bella_

She put the letter in a box with all of the others that she had written over the last couple of weeks. She was desperate for any word as to Edward's whereabouts. Emmett called everyday saying that there was still nothing that they could tell him. He had decided that it was nothing but bureaucratic bullshit.

Jasper called to check in as well. He was able to find out that the ruble had been cleared and that Edward had not been found in it. Then where was he? Could he have been blown off the premises? The force of the bomb was unknown, so depending on his location in the hotel, he could be anywhere.

Bella got up from her position on the couch and walked to the window seat. She picked up the book she had been trying to read and turned to her page. She was soon lost in her imagination.

"Bella?"

Bella started, she hadn't heard Esme walk into the room. "Hi."

"I brought you some tea. I didn't mean to scare you. Everything okay?"

Bella nodded, "Just thinking."

The doorbell rang, ending any further conversation. The two women stared at each other, neither wanting to answer the door. When the bell sounded again, Esme stood to answer it.

"May I help you?" Esme asked as she opened the door.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Cullen." The person on the other side of the door stated.

Esme gave the man a small smile, "Which one?"

She watched as the man looked at his form and felt the tears well up. "Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Esme showed the man in and directed him to Bella, who was sitting frozen on the window seat. "Can I..I help you?"

"Mrs. Cullen?" Bella nodded. "As a representative of the United States Army, I regret to inform you that your husband, First Sergeant Edward A. Cullen, has been labeled Missing in Action."

Bella sank to her knees just as Emmett and Carlisle burst into the house. "What does that mean? He's MIA. Are you searching for him?"

"Ma'am, the army is using all of its available resources to try and locate 1SG Cullen, but we are fighting a war, so man power is low at this point. We will keep you informed as we are able. Good day ma'am's, sir's." The army messenger turned on his heel and let himself out of the house.

"Emmett? What does this mean?" Esme looked at her son for answers.

"It means that if they find him great, but the effort really isn't there. Mom, they are fighting a war just as he said. They really can't spare the man power at this point. And with Obama trying to pull men out, it could get more difficult."

Bella had never been a religious person so her next comment surprised her. "Esme, I would like to go to church and light a candle for Edward and his comrades. Can you guys take me?" They readily agreed and all of them went to church.

His leg was bleeding profusely, he knew that there was shrapnel embedded somewhere in the muscle. His ears were still ringing from the blast and from how he had landed. He knew that if he didn't find shelter soon, he would be more at risk from Afghani soldiers out on the hunt for stragglers.

"Uley? You still with me?" He called to the man beside him.

"I'm still here sir. Where are we headed?"

Edward didn't have a clue. He was still so disoriented. He and Sam had tried to save Embry and Quil, but their injuries were too severe and they had to get themselves out. "I don't know Sam. I am just looking for some shelter. We have to get out of this area. We are too susceptible to attack."

Just as he and Sam crossed over another dune, he saw a house. He looked over to Sam to make sure that the other man saw it too and that it wasn't a mirage. Sam was looking at him as well. The two men slowly made their way to the house, once they reached it Edward lifted a shaking hand to knock.

The elderly couple that opened the door took one look at the American soldiers and led them inside. The woman took Edward and sat him down and immediately went to work in his leg, while the old man went about patching up Sam. After their wounds were cleaned and bandaged, they were fed and then showed where they could sleep.

Edward and Sam lay on the makeshift pallets and waited until the couple was asleep before finally drifting themselves.

_Dear Bella, _

_I am alive. I love you so much. I hope that you and our baby are safe. I have no way of getting this letter to you, but just know that I am safe. _

_Cpl. Sam Uley and I were the only survivors who were inside. We managed to dig our way out and found ourselves in a different area, far from our unit. We walked and walked until we found a couple who took us in. Thank God they are not Taliban sympathizers_.

_Just know that we are safe and that I am alive. I love you, sweetheart. You and our little man._

_Your devoted husband,_

_Edward_

Edward stashed the letter in his pack and woke up Sam. "We need to try and find another unit and try and get word to let everyone know that we survived."

Sam agreed and the two men thanked their saviors and left, with a supply of food and water. They walked most of the morning until the sun was high and they came across a camp. Before they entered, they made sure that it was American and not Taliban. When they saw the flag, they put up a white flag and slowly approached.

"Well, well, well. I believe you are the missing men we have been trying to find. You guys have been missing for weeks." The captain exclaimed. "Just to be sure though, could you please identify yourselves?'

"First Sergeant Edward A. Cullen, sir."

"Corporal Samuel W. Uley, sir."

The captain grinned and introduced himself, "Captain Alec Volturinni." He led the men to the command center so that they could get in contact with their unit and made arrangements to have some of his men be at the ready to get them back. He was certain with Cullen's limp and Uley's bandaged head that these two soldiers would be headed to Germany and then home, for good.

**AN: So I know this is short..But this iswhere my imagination cut off for this chapter, bear in mind that I did take some liberties with this one and stretch time in a few places. Anyway..Welcome new readers and keep those reviews coming. Until Thursday...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...**

The flight was unbearable. He was a last minute passenger on the military transport. He had taken off a six a.m. and they would be landing in Hawaii for fuel and then continuing on to their destination. He couldn't wait to land. He was hot, tired and grumpy. It felt like he had been on this plane for days and all he wanted was a shower, some hot food and bed.

Carlisle had been summoned to Germany at Edward's request. As a physician he would be able to assess his son's injuries and then give Esme and Bella the word on how he was. A worried as he was for his son, he was almost more so about his daughter-in-law. The pregnancy had been touch and go ever since Edward had gone missing.

Emmett had, had to pull a lot of strings to get Carlisle on this flight and he was only too happy to have a son who was well connected in the military. He knew that he wanted to get Edward home by Christmas but he was unsure of the extent of his injuries. He only hoped he could get him for the birth of his son.

After what felt like days the plane touched down in Germany. Carlisle was met at the gate by an officer who immediately took him to see Edward. Carlisle was unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Edward was extremely pale and thin. His cheeks were hollow and he had dark rings under his eyes. What stuck him harder was the sweat running down his brow and the shear terror on his son's face.

"Edward? Son?" Carlisle placed his things at Edward's feet.

"Dad?" Edward whispered.

Carlisle turned and looked around. He saw no signs of a doctor, but he did see a nurse. One nurse and forty full beds. This was unacceptable. "Excuse me, nurse?"

"Yes sir?"

"Where is the doctor? I would like to speak to him about my son."

"I'm sorry, sir. The doctor is in surgery. May I help you?"

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair. "Where is my son's chart?"

"I'll get that for you. I'm sorry sir, but we are very short staffed right now." The nurse walked around the corner and a minute later came back with Edward's chart. She handed it to Carlisle and then went back to her patient.

Carlisle opened the chart and looked at the meager contents. From what he was reading, Edward had spiked a fever several days ago. And it had been steadily rising. Carlisle turned again and summoned the nurse over. "Where can I find medical supplies? I am going to start caring for my son. I am also going to put a call through and get clearance so that I can begin to help with your overload of patients."

She pointed out all the supply areas to Carlisle and then asked him if he needed her assistance.

"What can I do to help?"

"What is your name dear?"

"Jane."

"Well, Jane. You seem to have your hand's full, let me help you. I am going to get some vitals on my son and then try and draw his fever down. Once I have administered some meds to him, I will help you with the rest of your patients, alright?"

"Are you a doctor? I mean obviously you are, but..."

"I understand Jane. I promise I am going to help you." Carlisle headed over to the supply stations and loaded up a cart of supplies and headed back over to Edward. While he was checking his vitals, he put a call through to the American Embassy and then to his wife.

"Carlisle? Is everything alright?" Esme asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Where is Bella, dear?" Carlisle asked, as he took Edward's temperature.

"She's sleeping. Carlisle, you're scaring me."

"Sweetheart, I think I am going to be here for quite a while. The hospital here is woefully understaffed. They have forty beds, all full. I haven't seen a doctor since I've been here. I've only seen one nurse. Sweetheart, Edward is not well. I need you to try and keep Bella in the dark about this as much as possible. He has a very high fever. I am going to start him on some medication and then see what I can do to help here. Edward will be my priority until he is well enough to travel and I don't know how long that will be. It's not good Es."

"Carlisle, you take care of my baby and bring him home. Call us when you can and I will try and protect Bella and the baby. But, honey, she really needs to hear his voice."

"I'll see, Esme. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Esme walked through the kitchen and into the living room. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. How was she going to keep this from Bella?

"Esme? Is everything okay?" Bella asked as she waddled into the living room. She less than seven weeks left and she was feeling huge.

"Of course, sweetheart. Sit down, let me get you a cup of tea." Esme rose and quickly went into the kitchen, trying to think of what she was going to say.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it. "Alice come on in. You don't have to ring the bell, your family. You are welcome to come in anytime. Bella's in the living room. Would you like some tea?"

"Thanks, but only if you guys are having some." Alice said as she shrugged out of her coat.

"Go on in. I'll be there in a moment."

Alice went into the living room and found her sister-in-law and best friend lounging on the couch. "Hey preggers. How you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to give birth to Emmett. I am huge Ali, how am I ever going to push this kid out?"

Alice laughed. "If he's too big just tell them to do a C-section."

"No. I want to have natural child birth. No drugs and no scalpels."

"Oh, Bella. Honey. You are going to want drugs. Child birth is not easy." Esme commented as she came back in with a tray of tea and cookies.

"Let me help you Esme." Alice jumped up.

"Where's my brother? I thought he didn't have to go in today."

Alice looked up from her cup, "He was called in. Something about a soldier who needs a little one-on-one training. I didn't understand."

"Have you heard from Carlisle yet Esme? He should be in Germany by now."

"He called. Bella, he told me that Edward was very sick, but that we shouldn't worry because he is getting excellent care."

Bella nodded, " I hope I get to hear from him soon. So..Who want to put my big butt in the car and take me to finish my Christmas shopping?"

"Lets all go. I'll call Rosalie and see if she wants to meet us for dinner." Esme jumped up and Alice helped Bella off the couch and into her room to get her clothes changed.

Several hours later, Bella was seated on a bench waiting for Esme to pull the car around. She had finally gotten everything. They had even made a trip into a baby store and cooed over all the clothes.

"Bella?" Rosalie tried to get her attention.

"What's up Rose?"

"I want to throw you a baby shower. Have you and Edward decided on a name yet?"

"No. I haven't spoken to him for a while Rosie. Why would you need to know his name to throw me a shower?" Bella wondered.

"To put on the cake silly." Rose giggled.

"Oh. Well I haven't talk to Edward and I am not going to name this baby without him."

Esme showed up with the car and everyone loaded the bags and then Bella. Once she was situated and everyone was in they drove home. As soon as the bags were unloaded, Bella went to bed and was asleep before her head the pillow.

Edward was fighting to break the surface of the fever. Carlisle had been administering antibiotics for several days and his fever was still raging. He was trying to treat both the infection in Edward's leg and the inferno in the rest of his body.

"Jane? Would you mind getting me some fresh water and a clean rag?"

"Certainly, Dr. Cullen." Carlisle had been granted clearance and had pitched in where needed . He had helped so up superficial lacerations that should have been done in the field. He had helped assist in a surgery to amputate a young man's leg that was full of gangrene. The guy was lucky to be alive.

Jane came back with the lukewarm water and a clean cloth and offered them to Carlisle. He immediately poured a small amount of rubbing alcohol in the water and wet the rag. He wiped Edward's brow and neck with it before dipping it in for fresh.

Edward moaned as the cool liquid touched his overheated flesh. He moved his head and slowly opened his eyes. His gaze landed on his father. "Dad?" He rasped.

"Don't try to talk, son. You need to save your strength."

"Bella?"

"Bella is fine. She is with your mother. She's waiting for you to get better so you can come home to her." Carlisle made another pass with the cloth.

"Baby?"

"He's fine and still safe in the womb. He's waiting for you too. Sleep son."

"So thirsty." Edward's eyes pleaded with his father.

"I'll see if I can get you some ice chips. Try not to move. I'll be right back." Carlisle moved to the small kitchen and filled a paper cup with some ice and quickly returned to his son. He rubbed the ice along Edward's lips and watched as he snaked his tongue out to lick it up. He did this several times until Edward drifted off to sleep. Carlisle checked his temperature again and was relieved to find that it had gone down. One degree down, but that was promising. He sighed and told Jane he was going to try and get some sleep. He told her to go get some rest too. He knew that they would both be back again in the morning. He hoped that Edward would continue to improve overnight.

Across the ocean a woman dreamed of her husband and baby. All safe and together.

**AN: Sorry this is late. I am already starting on the next chapter and I hope to have it up soon. Keep those reviews coming...Lets see if we can get up to 500..Now I am not completely familiar with medicine and military hospital operations so I took some creative liberty here...Til next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...**

***Lemon Alert***

Edward sat up in bed and sipped at the broth that Jane had brought him. His fever had broken a few days ago, but he was still very week. The infection in his leg had almost completely cleared up and he wasn't in as much pain. He wished he could say the same for PFC Mike Newton. In Edwards fevered haze he had no idea that Mike was in the same hospital has he was.

Mike had lost a leg in the blast that had almost taken Edward's life. He was lucky to be alive. If not for his own quick thinking he would have bled out and he very nearly did, before Captain Volturi found him. He wished that the others could have been saved.

Edward looked up at the footsteps that were coming his way. He smiled weakly at his father. "Dad. How are my tests looking today?"

"Your still very weak Edward, but you are making progress. Unfortunately we aren't going to make it home for Christmas or New Years. If you keep improving though you should be home in time for the baby to get here."

"Dammit. I really wanted to be there with Bella for our first Christmas married. I wanted to be able to kiss her at midnight and ring in the new year together." Edward complained.

"I know you did. I don't like missing the holidays anymore than you do. Everything will be fine. Have faith. If your good today and eat all that broth, I'll let you call your wife."

Edward smiled and went back to slurping up the blandest shit he had ever tasted. It certainly wasn't his mother's or Bella's cooking. Once he was finished he set the cup aside and leaned his head back. He was only going to close his eyes for a minute. He woke to his father shaking his shoulder.

"Edward. Wake up. You wanna call home?" Carlisle chuckled.

Edward held his hand out for the phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang several times before it was finally answered.

"Hello?" Bella's groggy voice greeted him.

"Hello beautiful." Edward smiled.

Bella sat up as quickly has her belly would let her and swallowed back the sobs that threatened to choke her. "Edward? Oh, baby. I miss you so much. When are you coming home?"

"Not for at least a couple of weeks, sweetheart. I've been really sick and I need to get my strength back. Dad says that I should be there by the time the baby comes. Speaking of the baby. Have you thought about what you want to name him?"

"I've tossed around a few ideas. My favorite is Landon Jude Cullen. We could call him LJ for short. What do you think?'

"I love it. That's what we'll name him. Let's keep it a secret though and not tell anyone until he arrives."

"Okay. I miss you so much Edward."

"I miss you to baby. I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms. Once I get home I never have to come back. You know that right. I will never have to leave you and our children again."

"I can't wait baby." Bella stifled a yawn, although not very well.

"Get some sleep, Bella. I'll call again in a couple of days. I love you." Edward didn't want to hang up, but he knew that Bella needed her rest.

"I love you, too." Bella hung up and laid back down. She was soon out with Edward's voice drifting in her dreams.

Jasper walked into his office and found that his wife was waiting for him. "Hello, darlin'. What are you doing here?"

Alice smiled. "Can I not come see my husband while he's at work?"

"I didn't say that. I was just surprised."

Alice got up, locked the door and sashayed over to her husband. "I did have a reason. I ovulated this morning, Jazzy. Lets make a baby." Alice leaned up and captured Jasper's bottom lip in her teeth.

Jasper groaned and grabbed Alice's ass and pulled her up against his already hardening cock. He could feel her heat as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them back to his chair and sat as Alice straddled his lap. She made quick work of his zipper and released his throbbing member. She lifted herself up slightly and lowered herself onto him, until he was fully encased in her tight little pussy.

Alice moaned and slowly started to roll her hips as Jasper freed her breasts from her bra and took an already erect peak in his mouth. She moved slowly at first and then picked up a frantic pace as she grew closer to her release.

"So..ung..close. Ung..you feel..so good." She panted.

"Cum for me, baby." Jasper reached between them and pinched her clit, sending her over the edge. Before she could come down from her high, Jasper stood, never removing himself from her and laid her across his desk and continued to thrust into her until he felt her walls start to tighten again.

"Jasper..Oh..God!" Alice screamed as she came again.

With one final thrust, Jasper yelled her name and spilled his seed into her. "Fuck!" He said as he continued to throb inside her.

After Jasper pulled out of her, Alice grabbed her undies from her purse and put them back on. She watched as Jasper tucked his dick back in his pants and straightened his uniform. "Save your energy baby. Round two begins at home. Love you."

"Love you, too." Jasper watched as his wife bounced away. He couldn't remove the silly grin that graced his face the rest of the day.

Emmett walked into his parents house on the Sunday before Christmas to check on Bella. His Mom had called and asked him to stop by, while she ran some last minute errands. He found Bella in the living room, with tears pouring down her face as she watched a movie on the TV.

"What are you watching, Belly-bean?"

"Face/Off. I always cry when he brings Castor Troy's kid home. He didn't have to do that you know?" Bella knew it was ridiculous to cry at such a movie, but she couldn't help it.

"You are one crazy pregnant lady." Emmett laughed. He abruptly stopped when he saw Bella wince. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I've been having Braxton Hicks contractions for a couple of days. I know that they aren't the bad ones like I'll have when I am in labor, but I am never prepared for them."

Emmett had no idea what she was talking about. He had never been around a pregnant woman before, except his mom, but he had only been two at the time. "Can I get you anything?"

"Can you get me up? I really have to go to the bathroom." Bella giggled.

"Sure." Emmett reached down and carefully pulled Bella to a standing position. "I'm gonna raid the fridge. You want anything?"

"Sure. I'll have whatever your having." They separated. Bella to the bathroom and Emmett to get them their snack.

Esme came home to find Bella and Emmett laughing at a cartoon on TV. She watched for a minute before she went to put away her things and get dinner started. "Emmett?" She called.

"Yeah Mom."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Esme asked as she walked in to the living room.

"I guess. I should probably call Rose, though. Just to see if she has anything planned." Emmett got up to go call his wife.

"How are you felling, sweetie?" Esme asked Bella.

"Fine. Except for these stupid Braxton Hicks and I think he's trying to kick his way out." Bella laughed.

"Are you feeling like anything special for dinner?"

"Nah. Whatever you want to make. Do you need any help?" Bella hated sitting around helpless.

"Nope. You stay right there. I'll holler when it's ready."

Esme went into the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients to make a taco casserole. It was quick and easy and tasty at the same time. She went through the familiar routine and half hour later, dinner was served.

After dinner, Bella went to her room and sat down to write Edward a letter. She didn't send them, but she had them all together so that he could read them when he got home.

_Dear Edward, _

_Little Landon had been kicking me a lot. I think he is trying to kick his way out of my stomach. I talk to him everyday and tell him how much we love him, but that he needs to 'cook' a little longer. I wonder what he will look like? Will he look like you? Or me? He will probably have all your looks and be clumsy like me._

_I miss you so much that it hurts. Sometimes I can't even breathe. I wish you were home, Edward. I want to wake up in your arms. I want to feel your breath on my face. I want your body close to me. (Now I sound like a Patrick Swayze song). _

_Hurry home my love. We are waiting._

_Yours,_

_Bella_

She sealed it in an envelope and then put on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She was asleep instantly.

Edward was out of bed and walking, albeit slowly, but he was walking none the less. His dad was walking with him, to make sure he didn't fall. "Dad, I didn't have a spinal cord injury. I got shot in the leg. I'm not gonna fall. Go help someone else. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your still a little weak." Carlisle asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I have to build up my strength. I'm going to be holding my wife and my son soon. Christmas is tomorrow and I am going to be strong enough to go home next week. I am determined. Now go."

Carlisle reluctantly left his son's side, but he went on and checked some of the other patients in the hospital. He had been able to get half of the patients strong enough to be sent stateside and he hoped that he could send more when he and Edward headed home. He missed his wife and hated not being there for Christmas, but she felt, as did he, that their son was more important than gifts.

Edward wandered around the ward and stopped to visit with Mike. "How ya doing, Private?"

"Just peachy, sir. You?" Mike was angry. Angry at the bastard who had walked into a hotel with a bomb strapped to his body. Angry at the morons who believed that he was doing the right thing. He was mostly angry with himself for having an ounce of self preservation and saving his own life.

"Mike. Things are going to be okay. I know that they look bleak now, but you're going home in week. Your wife will be there for you. You'll get through this."

"Whatever Edward. Just leave me alone please." Mike turned on his side, away from Edward.

Edward sighed and walked away. He needed some air, so he walked outside and sat on a bench. He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually Carlisle came out to get him.

"Edward? I think you've been up long enough. You need to get back to bed. You don't want to over do it."

Edward nodded and followed his father back into the hospital. He was no sooner settled in his bed that he fell asleep. Dreaming of his brown eyed beauty.

Across the ocean brown eyes were slowly opening to a new day. A new day when her husband still wasn't home. Those brown eyes cried.

**AN: Well here you go..2 chapters..One day..I know that wasn't the lemon that you wanted, but since this story has no specific POV, I felt that one was overdue. I mean this story is rated M for a reason. Keep those reviews coming...Til next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**AN: Sometimes life gets in the way, so I am sorry this update has taken so long. Now.. Brace yourselves. I have a few unexpected surprises for you...**

**On with the show..**

Bella walked out of her room and was settling on the couch in the living room when the phone rang. _Dammit!_ It was extremely hard for her to get up now. She was four weeks from her due date, but she looked like she should be having the baby at anytime.

"Don't worry Bella. I got it." Esme said, as she came around the corner. "Hello...Carlisle!"

"We are catching a flight. We should be home in about eleven hours. That is assuming that there are no delays or problems. We have to fly commercially, but we got a great deal. Hang on.."

Esme turned to her daughter-in-law. "Bella, they are coming home. Carlisle says that they should be home in about eleven or so hours."

"Thank God." Bella smiled and relaxed into the couch.

Esme turned her attention back to the phone. She listened for a few more minutes before passing the phone to Bella so that she could speak to Edward. She squeezed Bella's shoulder and walked to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Edward?"

"Hey beautiful. How are my favorite people right now? Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked.

"I feel huge. I can't wait to see you. "

"Me either sweetie.." Bella heard something in the background, "Babe, our flight is boarding. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too." Bella heard Edward hang up and ended the call, just as the doorbell rang. "Jeez, its rush hour around here."

"Don't move Bells. I got it." Esme giggled as she made her way to the door. She recognized the man on the other side but she wasn't sure what he wanted. "Can I help you?"

"Is Isabella Swan here?"

"No. Isabella Cullen is though."

"I need to speak with her please."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Bella is in a very delicate situation and cannot have any stress put on her."

"I understand that. I just want to talk to her."

Esme thought for a moment and decided to let him in. She would just make sure that she stayed close in case Bella needed her. She stepped aside and showed him to the living room. "Bella? You have a visitor."

Bella turned and looked into the eyes of Jacob Black. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you Bella. Alone." Jacob looked pointedly at Esme.

"I'll be just around the corner. I meant what I said Jacob." Esme warned.

Jacob took a seat next to Bella on the couch. "Bella, I need to ask you something. First though I need to apologize for my behavior the last couple of years."

"Thanks Jake. I appreciate it. Now what is your question?"

"I need to know if you are done with all of this foolishness? We belong together Bells. I know it and so do you. I think that this has gone on long enough. It's time to end this."

Bella was flabbergasted. "Excuse me? Are you serious with this shit right now? I am married and pregnant with my husbands baby. I am happy. What part of that is too hard for you to understand Jake?"

Jacob was shocked at her outburst. "Bella, calm down. You're deluding yourself. You need to.."

Bella held up her hand. "Stop right there, Jacob. I think you need to leave. You are disrespecting me and my husband. Get out."

"Bella, be reasonable."

Bella stood quicker than she thought possible. "I said get out!" She spoke more forceful than before.

"I think you should leave, Mr. Black. You have definitely worn out your welcome." Esme said as she came into the room.

"Whatever." Jacob said as he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Esme turned to Bella. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Bella smiled, "Can you get the car and my bag Esme? My water just broke." Bella watched as Esme's eyes widened and she immediately sprang into action.

"Are you alright?" She smiled when Bella just nodded.

Bella was calm all the way to the hospital. She called Alice who promised to call her brother. She spoke with Emmett and he promised to pick up Charlie and they would meet her at the hospital. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Esme helped Bella out of the car and into the hospital. The nurse at the desk looked up and instructed the orderly beside her to get a wheel chair. Bella was wheeled to the elevator. One they reached labor and delivery, Bella was given a room and a gown to put on. Esme helped Bella into the bed and a nurse came in to attach the monitors to Bella's abdomen.

"Es, we have to get word to Edward." Bella said as a contraction hit. They were still thirty minutes apart, but Esme knew that they could change rapidly.

"I'll call the airline and see if they can message the pilot to let them know. I'm not sure they can do anything, but I'll try." Esme explained and pulled out her cell phone. She wasn't sure which airline they had chosen so she called them all. She finally got the correct flight and explained the situation to the operator, who said they would do what they could.

Carlisle looked out the window as the world passed below them. Edward was sleeping beside him and he hoped that he did for most of the flight. He leaned his head back against the seat and thought about the last six weeks. He was glad that he had been able to help. He just wished he had been able to do more. At least his son was alive. He just wished that he had been able to help PFC Newton.

He didn't know how Mike had gotten into the medicine locker, but he had. When Carlisle had come back from assisting a surgery, he had found Mike laying on his bed, staring unseeing at the ceiling. Not able to deal with his injury and the repercussions it had caused, he had taken his own life. By the time he had been found it was too late to save him. A search through his things had found a letter from his wife telling him that she was divorcing him and that she had been seeing someone else. What kind of woman does that?

As for the other man from Edward's unit, Sam Uley. He had made a quick recovery and had been home for Christmas. He had sent Edward a letter to tell him that he had proposed to his longtime girlfriend and that they were planning a spring wedding. He had realized just how short and precious life really was. He had decided not to waste any more time.

Edward stirred beside him and woke, shooting upright. "Calm down, son. You're fine and we are going home."

Edward nodded at his father and relaxed into the seat. He turned to say something to his father, just as the flight attendant approached their seats.

"Excuse me? Are you Carlisle and Edward Cullen?"

"Yes."

"The captain received a message from air traffic control and asked that he pass it on to you gentleman." She handed Carlisle a piece of paper. "Is there anything I can get for you gentleman?"

"No thank you." Edward said politely and turned to his father who was opening the message.

Carlisle smiled when he read the message. "It's from your mom. When we land, we are to go to the hospital. Bella is in labor."

Edward felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "For sure?"

"Yes, Edward. Apparently her water broke about an hour after we called." That meant it had taken them almost five hours to get them the message.

"The baby could be here already dad. That was a little more than five hours ago." Edward rushed.

"Edward, calm down. It is quite possible that Bella has not had him yet. The first one never goes very fast. Relax, we'll be there before you know it." Carlisle assured him.

"Breathe, Bells." Emmett said as he held Bella's hand through another contraction. The women had stepped out to get something to drink and Charlie had gone with them, so he had stayed behind to keep Bella company.

Bella sucked in a breath and blew it out slowly. She watched the monitor with Emmett and knew that this one was ending. They were getting closer but she was still only dilated four centimeters.

This was going to take forever. She finally relaxed a little when it passed.

"Thanks Em. I hope I didn't hurt your hand."

"Not at all little one." Emmett laughed.

Bella leaned her head back against the pillow and looked at the clock by on the wall. She had been in labor for going on nine hours. And she wasn't progressing very far. The doctor had said that as long as the baby wasn't on distress that he would let her progress at her own rate. She hoped that Edward got to her in time.

Edward was fidgeting nervously. Carlisle couldn't help but laugh. They had been in the air for just over eleven hours and had been circling the runway for the last fifteen minutes waiting for the tower to clear them to land. The pilots had put in the seatbelt sign and then announced that they were waiting for some fog to clear.

"Fog! Really? This is California for Pete's sake." Edward complained.

"Edward will you calm down. We will be landing soon. And then we will head to the hospital."

"I just hope I haven't missed it." Edward explained.

Finally the grinding of the landing gear could be heard and they felt the plane start its decent. The plane jumped slightly as the pilot set it down and then leveled out. Once the plane came to a complete stop and the attendants had been given the okay, the doors were opened. It had been arranged with all the passengers that Edward and Carlisle be let off first since Edward's wife was in labor.

After they had disembarked, father and son headed for the baggage carousel and waiting for what felt like an eternity before Edwards duffel and Carlisle's suitcase appeared. Once they had all their stuff they ran to the exit, praying that security didn't try and stop them. Once outside, they hailed a cab and told the cabbie to take them to Bakersfield Memorial. What should have been a fifteen minute drive, turned into a half an hour.

Finally, they pulled in. Carlisle threw some money at the driver and followed Edward into the hospital. They headed to the elevators at a sprint. Edward just prayed that they weren't too late.

Bella was sweating and puffing. She had been fully dilated and had started pushing twenty minutes ago, but the baby was being stubborn.

"Okay, Bella, relax for a minute. On the next contraction I want you to bare down and give me a good push."

Esme wiped Bella's brow, "You are doing so well, sweetie."

"I want Edward." Bella moaned.

"You got me baby!" Edward said as he burst into the room.

"Edward!" Tears fell from Bella's eyes when she saw her husband.

Edward rushed to Bella's side and replace his mother as he kissed his wife. "I made it, babe."

"Okay Bella. Give me a good push." Edward helped Bella to sit up and counted with the nurse as Bella started to push their son into the world. "Stop Bella. Okay. The head is out."

The doctor and nurse chuckled. "I guess we just needed daddy to be here."

"One more big push Bella and this baby will be out." Bella pushed with all her might and with a pop, the baby was out. He let out a lusty cry and the nurse placed him on Bella's stomach. "Edward, would you like to cut the cord?"

Edward took the scissors that were offered and cut where the doctor instructed. He then looked at his son. Ten fingers and toes, he was perfect.

"Kids, lets give that baby to the nurse. Bella, you're not done yet." The doctor was back in position. "It looks like we've got another baby here folks."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

Bella began pushing again and with another pop, she pushed her son's twin into the world. "It's a girl!"

Everyone was laughing and crying as Edward cut his daughter's cord as well. "Look what we did, Bells. We have two babies. Did you know we were having twins?"

Bella shook her head at Edward, "We only ever saw one baby on the ultra sounds. Is she okay?"

The babies were brought to their parents. "They are perfect." The nurse told them.

Esme and Carlisle approached the new family. "What are you going to name them?" Esme asked, looking at her grandchildren.

Bella and Edward smiled at each other. "Landon Jude and Antonia Grace Cullen."

The babies were taken to the nursery and the doctor cleaned Bella up. Once she was settled again, Edward kissed her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" Bella asked sleepily.

"For loving me and giving me two beautiful babies. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Welcome home." Bella drifted to sleep.

Edward watched her sleep, while at the windows of the nursery his family cooed over the new additions.

**AN: Thank you to all the readers who are sticking with this story. My job is going to be getting more hectic so I will update as I can. I am feeling an ending coming, but I think some amends need to be made (maybe). Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts. I hoped you all like your surprise...til next time, keep the reviews coming.** **I apologize for any typos, I tired to catch them all.**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**AN: So I know that some of you will be shocked by this, but this will be the final Chapter. Technically it is an Epilogue...I just don't think that there is much to tell, since Edward made it home and he got to see the babies born. I am going to wrap up a few loose ends, but I am going to be taking requests for out takes. If there is anything you want to see (read) PM me or put it in your review. I will be keeping track. Thanks for all the support you all have had for this story. You never know, maybe I will do a future Epi.**

**Happy reading...**

_**Sixteen years later...**_

"Daddy, you said that I could borrow the car. I am supposed to meet my friends at the mall." Toni whined.

Edward sighed, "Antonia, I said that you could borrow the car if you got an A on your history exam. You didn't, so no car. Landon has a job to get to. You don't. Now, your brother can drive you and then your mother or I will come get you."

"I HATE YOU!" Toni stormed off and slammed her bedroom door. Edward just nodded and walked into the living room and handed his oldest son the keys.

"Don't worry, dad. She'll call you when she needs to come home. I think Uncle Jasper is dropping off Claire and Aunt Rose is bringing Ava. You know how she gets." Landon grinned his father's grin and watched as his twin burst from her room and without a word to Edward stomped to the car.

"Is Toni in a mood?" Edward turned to his wife as she came around the corner holding their fifteen-month-old son, Aiden.

"She hates me. Third time this week. I don't know what is going on with that girl."

Bella smiled, "She's sixteen Edward. Just wait. We have two more girls to get through this stage. I'm just glad that Aiden has inherited Landon's calm demeanor."

Twenty months after Bella had given birth to the twins, Carlie Ann had arrived. Around the same time that Alice and Jasper had little Claire. You would think that since the two little girls were only months apart that they would have been the best of friends, this was not the case. Toni and Claire were attached at the hip the minute that Claire could walk. Carlie was content to hang with her Grandma Esme. Rose and Emmett's daughter, Ava, had joined Toni and Claire a year later.

Now in high school, Ava and Carlie were closer, but Claire still hung out with Toni. Claire had skipped a grade, much like her mother had and was now in the same class as the twins.

Edward looked at his wife of seventeen years. He thought that she was just as beautiful as the day they were married. She may have a few lines on her face and a few grey hairs but she was still gorgeous to him. He remembered back to when their daughter Anabel was born.

"_Push Bella. That's it baby." Edward encouraged._

"_Edward, I'm so tired. I can't do it any more." Bella breathed._

"_Yes you can. Come on, beautiful. Think about Anabel. She's going to be so pretty, but you have to bring her in the world so that we can see her."_

_Edward watched as Bella took a deep breath, bared down and pushed their daughter into the world. "Good job baby."_

"_Edward, I don't hear her crying." Bella looked around. "What's wrong with my baby?"_

_Edward was watching as the doctor and nurses were trying to revive his baby girl. He grabbed Bella's hand and said a silent prayer. 'God, you did not help me to survive a war and get home to my family just to take a piece of it away. Please save my baby!' Just as he finished a small cry escaped from the tiny body on the table. _

"_Oh, Edward. Is she okay?" Bella was frantic._

"_I don't know." Edward answered. _

_Another cry came from the baby, this one more lusty than before. This time she didn't stop, except for small breathes in between. Tears ran freely down her parents' faces as the doctor brought their baby to them. _

That was five years ago. Bella had told him that he needed to have a vasectomy or she was going to go in and have her tubes tied. She wasn't sure if she could have handled losing a baby if something were to happen again. Of course life got in the way and neither one of them had any thing done. They were both surprised when Bella went in for a routine -check up and she found they were pregnant with Aiden. When she gave birth to him, she made sure that the doctor did a C-section and tied her tubes while he had her open.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted all conversation. Bella handed Edward the baby and went to the door.

"Hey Bells."

"Come on in guys. Are you sure you don't mind watching the kids tonight?" Bell asked as she shut the door.

Edward walked in just as Bella had taken their coats. "Hey Leah. Hey Jake. How are you guys?"

Jake smiled and shook his friends' hand. "We're good. Leah's pregnant." The women squealed and hugged one another, while Edward offered his congratulations.

Jake had changed a lot in the last sixteen years. He had tried one more time after Edward had come home to win Bella back, but when Edward and his brother beat the shit out of him, he realized that would never happen. He finally admitted that he had a substance abuse problem and that he needed help. He spent a year getting his life back together. He went to therapy and during a group session with Edward and Bella, admitted that Renee had fueled and supplied his addiction. Once all that came out, Jacob apologized and they had been friends ever since.

Renee was another story, altogether. Once it had been found out that she was Jake's main drug source, the police did an investigation and found out that she was one of the kingpin in Florida with quite the little enterprise. Her poor ex-husband, Phil had no idea. Only after he passed a polygraph was he released and the investigation against him was dropped. Renee found herself in jail, sentenced to forty years for smuggling and trafficking narcotics. Bella had cut her out of her life completely.

Charlie had remarried an old friend of the family and had moved back to Washington. Bella missed him, but they saw each other at holidays and kept in touch over the phone and e-mail. Carlisle had retired from the hospital and he and Esme traveled a lot. They were always home for the holidays and summer vacations, so they could see all seven of their grandchildren.

Emmett and Rosalie had only been able to have Ava. They struggled for years after to conceive, but were never able too again. When Rose had gone in for tests, she had been told that endometriosis was eating her insides and it was recommended for health reasons that she have a hysterectomy. After much debate and many tears she had the procedure. Emmett supported her the whole time and they showered all of their love and affection onto Ava. She was a good kid and despite being an only child she wasn't spoiled.

Jasper ended up having a rougher time than all of them. Shortly after giving birth to Claire, Alice had been diagnosed with breast cancer. Her oncologist immediately began treating her with chemotherapy and radiation, but despite the aggressive treatment and a double mastectomy, Alice succumbed to the cancer a year later. It was hard for Jasper to raise his daughter without the love of his life, but he managed with the help of his family. Claire was a well adjusted young woman and Jasper was now starting to date, although he said he would never marry again.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett had retired from the military and had opened a gym. They were very successful and even had members of the celebrity type. The 'governator' had even visited once or twice. Edward was surprising Bella with a night on the town and had called for the babysitters himself.

"Thanks for coming tonight. We won't be too late." Edward said as he put is wallet in his pocket.

Bella smiled as she realized it was time to go. "Landon is at work and Toni is at the mall. She may call for a ride home. Carlie is spending the night at Emmett and Rose's so you don't have to worry about her. Anabel is watching a movie in the TV room and Aiden is playing in the play room. They haven't had dinner yet, but there are chicken nuggets in the freezer. Jake, make sure they eat a vegetable."

"Sure, sure. Will you just get out of here? I know how to take care of kids. Especially yours. Go. Have fun." Jake all but pushed them out the door.

And they did. Edward took his wife dancing and then they took a walk on the beach. He couldn't help but think that his life couldn't be better and it all began with a letter.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked.

"Just how perfect our life is." Edward stopped and pulled Bella into his arms. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." Bella met Edward half way and when their lips touched it was like the first time. When the need for oxygen separated them, Edward leaned his forehead against Bella's.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking the chance on a school project. For writing a letter to a stranger."

"That letter changed my life. Thank you for writing back."

Their lips met in another deep and passionate kiss, as the stars twinkled over the ocean.

**The End.**


End file.
